


A Fated Prophecy

by BTOT7FANTASY



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Got7 Fanfiction - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bts fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTOT7FANTASY/pseuds/BTOT7FANTASY
Summary: The day the Sumerian Gods fell into an eternal slumber the other GOD pantheons rejoiced. Their merriment would not last for an Oracle saw a prophesy that could destroy everything.The Destroyer of worlds has been unleashedA utopian society drowned by the seaThere will come a timeThose that are lost will be foundWhen those forgotten will riseThe power to save us all will be unbound.To save the world seen in prophesy14 children must come to beBorn of Pantheons that are not the sameThese full GOD children will be the salvation for the forgotten to be Unchained.The GODS scrambled and joined together to create the children that would save the world from the prophesy that was seen.Fast forward: The Gods kids are finally of age to learn who they are. They believed that they were going to a school that would teach them of their lineage. They didn't expect that they would be thrust into an adventure. An adventure that they were specifically created for.





	1. Prologue

Why was he doing this? If either of his brothers were to find out he'd be dealing with an eternity of fights. Zeus was a petty extremely self involved man child. Poseidon wasn't any better, than again could you blame him when his only friends had fish brains.

He had no fear of his brothers, he just didn't want to hear the petulant whining's that they would hound him with. Horrible would they be if found out he left his precious underworld to mettle in mortal affairs. Worse still if they found out he agreed to do it as a favor to the Lady Styx.

Of all the favors he could have agreed to the one, the only one, he ever said yes to was Lady Styx asking him to rescue her nieces from the annihilation of Atlantis.

He once told all the Olympians that favors would never be granted. So why was he now changing his mind on something he once sneered at? Rocking the boat for a favor that her agreed to without question, with no reservation? The answer was simple really. He respected lady Styx.

With a heavy mind Hades sighed and left the Underworld to fulfill the favor he agreed to...

All around fires raged, people ran around screaming in agonized terror. The coppery scent of blood filled the air, it mingled with the smell of salt and burning flesh. Atlantis was falling and there was no hope of divine intervention.

In the middle of all the chaos Aina clung tight to her baby sister Lai eyes wide with terror and sorrow. She wanted to scream at the Atlanteans that they were not forsaken, that hope wasn't lost but she couldn't.

She couldn't because she knew it was a lie. Atlantis would fall, the people would die, no memory of their existence would be spoken outside of myth. She couldn't speak words of comfort for a monster held her tongue.

The Destroyer of Worlds looked on in menacing glee as a once Utopian society burned. Sights set on the two little girls whom would be a feast...  
Seas apart a mother wept as she watched through a glass the destruction of her home. Crying for her daughters she would never get to see. She held her son close and turned away.


	2. Wieland (VEE-Lant)

Wieland a school specially created and designed for all super naturals. Nobody can really remember when the school came in to existence. It could have been when the fogs rose to shield the mythical and majestical world from the mortal plane or maybe it always existed.   
The school housed and taught young adults from every super natural and mythical race. At any given time you could find Undines chatting with vampires, elves dining with Naga, werewolves, shifters, even fae running around. It was the norm. 

This year would bring something new. The normal was about to be broken. Wieland was getting a new race addition. 15 GODS. Not Demi Gods, there are plenty of them at the school No, these GODS are different in more than one way. Not only are they full GODS but each of the 15 are products of GODS crossing pantheons. 

Gods children born of Greek and Egyptian or Norse and Celtic etc... has never been heard of in Wieland history. The Professors and students were abuzz with chatter. 

The Professors were so excited for their arrival that all activities were cancelled for the day so that everyone could be a part of the welcoming committee.   
Nobody knew how they were to arrive and a lot of speculation went around. By chariots from the sky? Maybe by boat via the ferryman. There was even speculation that the GODS themselves would escort their children to the school. 

Whatever the arrival ideas were that floated around were not how they actually arrived. One minute everyone was eagerly staring at an empty field and the next they were just there and began walking past everyone. 

The 15 walked past the masses towards the entrance of the school. They all wore similar dress. Black jeans with the only differences being ripped or not. Variations of black shirts. Some sweaters, some tees, some button downs. They all had on sunglasses and black leather coats slung over their shoulders. 

A couple of them smiled and waved at the onlookers. Most of them gave off a vibe of I don't want to be here. Two of them, a male and the only female of the group gave off an I want you dead vide. 

Once the group entered the school they made their way to the office for instructions. If they had any hope of receiving keys to their lodgings so they could settle in and relax, those hopes were squashed. 

The administrative staff informed them of an orientation and festivities specially thought of just for them. They were politely ordered to attend.   
With a bunch of sighs the 15 of them found their way back outside amongst the crowds to introduce themselves at the insistence of the administration.

A Professor whom introduced himself as Diormund greeted them and ushered them to a podium. "Please give your name and God Parents." 

First up was a blonde haired male. " Hello, I'm Namjoon." He stepped back. 

The Professor was frowning. " You were also supposed to give the names of your God Parents." 

Namjoon looked at the Professor. "Weren't you given any details about us? Most of us don't know who our parents are. That's why we are here." 

The Professor pursed his lips and nodded in understanding. He waved his hand for the others to continue. 

Next up was a brunette with blonde streaks. " Hi, I'm Youngjae." 

Another blonde male. " Hey, I'm Double B. You can call me BamBam." 

A smoky gray haired male. " Hi, I'm Jaebum."

A vibrantly bright red headed male. " Hi, I'm Hoseok." 

A white haired male followed. " Yoongi." 

Four black haired guys introduced themselves. " Hi, I'm Jin." " Yugyeom." "Jungkook." "Jinyoung, son of Nyx and Arawn." 

A brunette with purple highlights followed. " Hi, I'm Mark."

The last two males, both brunettes, introduced themselves. " What's up? I'm Jackson, son of Hades and Bastet." " Hi, I'm V." 

The last one to introduce themselves was the female. She had really long blue hair. The only move she made was the flick of a finger. Yugyeom stepped forward instead. " This is Adarra." 

With all the introductions finished, the group moved on to the orientation part of events. They received their schedules and were given a tour of the school.   
They were given the rules of Wieland. All classes must be attended. No fighting. No wandering into forbidden areas. No using powers outside of safe areas. No sex. 

After the rules and tour, the Gods kids were forced to watch a parade created in their honor and attend a specially dedicated dinner banquet to mingle and make friends.

It was after midnight when they were given the go ahead to retreat to their lodgings. They had a week to settle in and acclimated before classes started.


	3. Day One and Already A Bad First Impression

Over the course of the week the Gods kids settled in. Most of them stayed in their lodgings and only spoke to each other. A few of them left and met some people. BamBam for instance met a group of girls who called themselves DreamCatchers. 

The DreamCatchers were a seven girl coven of Dark witches. BamBam had to admit that they were smokin' hot. He also met some druids and nymphs that he wouldn't mind spending more time with. 

It was a pretty good week. They all seemed to adjust to their new surroundings, even if they all weren't thrilled with coming here. 

It was the first day of class. BamBam was finishing the last embellishments to his outfit when Yugyeom, Adarra, and Jungkook came into the main living area. Although the rest of the family was awake it was only the four of them that had to leave early. They would be at second period when the others went to first. 

BamBam and Adarra had all of their morning classes together. Jungkook and Yugyeom had their first period together. All 15 of them would meet up for lunch and then go their separate ways until dinner. Hoseok and Jackson were teasing them about their early start. BamBam and Jungkook adopted Adarra's finger habit and flicked them off as they left for the day. 

The four of them made their way to the main campus of the school. They said their good byes and split off into two's. In class BamBam and Adarra found seats beside each other and sat down. Adarra placed her bag behind her like a pillow and lifted her legs to lay across the desk. 

A few of the guys in the class tried to catch her attention and BamBam chuckled as Adarra blew them off with her obscene finger gestures. 

After a couple of minutes the Professor or the class appeared and called everyone to order. Adarra took the time to lay her head back. The Professors eyes landed on the two new additions to the school and slithered his way around the desks towards them. 

The Professor spoke to the Gods kids. BamBam couldn't help but notice that he sounded like he was speaking parseltongue from Harry Potter. "Rule number one of my Classss. No Glassessss unlesssss they are needed for reading." 

BamBam removed the sunglasses that he was wearing. They had all taken to the glasses to stop people from staring at their unusual eyes.   
The Professor looked at Adarra when she made no move to follow the rule. " You too." The Professor spoke again. Adarra still sat there ignoring him. 

"Sir, she can't remove her glasses." BamBam spoke up. 

"Jussst becausse you are sspecial doessssn't give you sspecial privilegesss." The Professor argued. "Two, I do not need you to ssspeak for her Sshe hasss a mouth." 

The Professor's slithered speech began to annoy BamBam. "Adarra is the daughter of Ryujin and Asherah. Both her eyes and her voice put any not of full GOD hood under her thrall. Now if you and everyone in this class or school would like to obey her every command by all means continue to push." As BamBam spoke a glow began to form around him until the brightness overtook the room. " If that is not what you want, I advise you to LET IT GO!!" 

The Professor stared at BamBam for a moment before audibly swallowing and nodding. " Forgive me son of RA." The Professor made his way back to the front of the classroom to begin the lesson about the wars of mortal men. 

Class went by quickly after the initial hiccup. The next class was outdoors for weapons or power training. The whole school participates at the same time. Adarra made a mad dash over to Jinyoung as soon as she saw him. BamBam joined Yugyeom, Jungkook, and V. Over on the other side of them Namjoon, Jin, Mark, and Yoongi stood together. Adarra was with Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Hoseok. Jackson was with Jimin and Youngjae. 

For those that were in power training, which meant the Gods kids, Demi Gods, Druids, Witches, Fae, and some other magical based creatures they were ushered towards a stadium that was created to be a safe space to harness powers without destroying anything. 

Everyone was told to take a seat and would get their turn in time. Adarra and Jinyoung were first. Jinyoung attacked with various forms of magic. Summoning dead warriors, creating deadly plants that spit acids and nasty venoms, and the list goes on. 

Adarra deflected everything Jinyoung threw at her before shifting into a dragon. Her dragon form was a sight to behold. Her scales were the same color blue as her hair in human form and they were etched with gold markings. She is a cross between a European and a Japanese dragon.   
Once in dragon form she charged Jinyoung and pinned him down. The mock battle was ended when she licked his face and he tapped out. She shifted back and with a silent laugh slung her arm across his shoulder and went to sit down. 

The nest hour they saw Demi-Gods, Druids, Witches, and Fae take their shots. Jin and Yugyeom were the next God kids called. 

Both were given the instruction to concentrate and feel the power within. This was the time to discover who they were not show off like the first two members of their family did. 

Yugyeom was the first to succeed. The non existent wind in the arena began to pick up until it was reaching category four hurricane territory. With a struggling nod from the Professor, Yugyeom cut off the winds. 

Jin summoned a Hunt. Ghost like archers appeared all around the arena. Before he could cut off the power his body began to charge with electricity and the booming sound of thunder could be heard. 

Youngjae and Yoongi were next. Youngjae summoned a golden chariot that eerily matched Apollo's and he summoned a group of slain warriors that charged at Yoongi. 

Yoongi whom up until the warriors began to charge appeared to be sleeping raised his arm and poppies and gold dust fell around the arena. The warriors disappeared and he was asleep on his feet once more. 

Jackson shifted into a large black panther and summoned Hades' Hell steads and chariot. Jaebum shifted into a massive lion. Mark was able to manipulate any power he saw. He was also able to shift his person and voice to match anyone he wanted. Hoseok brought the sound of Thunder and made lightning dance around the arena. 

BamBam took center arena. Greenish fog rolled around him and the arena got brighter and brighter until a Professor yelled enough. He gave a sheepish smile when he noted a few druids had gotten scorched. 

Jungkook, Jimin, V, and Namjoon had no success bringing forth their abilities. 

Class ended for the day. The Gods kids were ordered to stay behind. They kept their seats and waited. Once the arena was cleared the Professors began to speak. 

"It has come to our attention that some if not most of you have been less than accepting of integrating with Wieland. You were given a week to acclimate and in that time only a couple of you were seen mingling with others. Every super natural and mythical species attend here. Just because you are Gods doesn't mean you are above or more special than other beings." 

Another Professor continued. "This place was established to help and train beings such as yourselves to be the best that you can be for the betterment of our world. To work with you to achieve your full potential. Let us help you." 

"Help us?" Jinyoung scoffed. "The classes you have us in are crap. This school should be renamed Remedial Learning for Morons. You actually teach classes that explain you are a werewolf because you have fur every moon cycle and turn into a rabid man dog. How does that help us?" 

The first Professor spoke again. " It helps because knowing what you are and why will help you be stronger and better in the future." 

"You actually believe that?" V Scoffed this time. " You honestly believe we need a class that tells us You are Gods because your God mother and your God father screwed each other and here you are?" 

The first Professor sighed. " In a way yes. Not every student understands why they are what they are. Many ponder why they were born this way. It's our job to teach and help." 

"Did we wake up in a different universe? Are we in Harry Potter where a muggle can give birth to a witch?" Jinyoung asked incredulously. " This is the real world. You can't be a GOD born to two human parents. You can't be..." 

"Demi Gods are born by a human all the time." The second Professor cut Jinyoung off.   
Jinyoung stood. His fuse was finally blown. "We're not Demi Gods you moron. We are full GODS. You have never dealt with OUR kind. Yet you stand there and tell US you, YOU know what's best for US!" 

His tirade was cut off by Adarra tugging him back into his seat. The Professors looked at each other not knowing what else to say and not understanding how they lost control of the discussion. They looked to the Gods kids and saw the glares directed towards them. Without another word they turned on their heels and quickly walked out leaving the Gods kids alone in the arena. 

The Gods kids remained for a few moments longer. Namjoon and Jaebum trying to convince everyone to just go with it for now. Even though they themselves agreed with Jinyoung and V. But they were stuck here for who knows how long and constantly butting heads with the Wieland Professors would only hurt them in the long run. 

For the most part everyone begrudgingly agreed and headed to their next class. Only Jinyoung and Adarra remained. 

Adarra had been with Jinyoung long enough to know just how angry he was without needing him to say it. She just sat there rubbing calming circles against his back. 

She had been in love with him for 8 years. They had always been close. The kid of an unpredictable dragon God and the kid of a terror and War God connected them on a deep level. They both had volatile tempers and learned early on that only the other could calm them down.   
In a way you could call it fate that a few years later the close friendship they had would progress into love. Adarra was 12 and Jinyoung 15 when they first kissed. 16 and 19 when they first uttered I love you. 18 and 21 when they made their relationship official by getting married. 

Jinyoung was the first to hold her when she was brought to their home at 3 months old. It was kismet in a way that he would be the one to hold her always. 

Adarra felt the moment the anger dissipated from Jinyoung. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. " What say we skip the rest of the day?" 

Jinyoung chuckled and turned his head to look at Adarra. " That sounds wonderful. Cuddle up in our bed and watch those cheesy movies you love so much?" 

Adarra grinned and kissed him again. " Yep, but don't lie love. You love those cheesy movies as much as I do. Although I say we don't start with the cheese. We start with..." She paused for a second in thought. " I feel the itch to watch Harry Potter." 

Jinyoung let out a bark of laughter and covered his mouth. " I love you!"   
" I love you too!"   
Off they went to lazy the day away with cuddle time and movies.


	4. A Change to your Daily Sheduled Programming

BamBam sat in the next class staring at the empty seat Adarra should have been occupying. He wasn't surprised that she ditched. He knew for certain that if she ditched so did Jinyoung. He wished he would have thought to do the same. 

He shifted his attention towards the window where two beautiful women were laughing and teasing each other. He'd wager that they were sisters. One of them had blood red hair with white streaks, the other, the one that captured his attention the most had long rainbow colored hair and piercing silver eyes that he could see clearly despite the distance.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen many women outside of a television screen before coming to Wieland but still. He tore his eyes away from her to look at a half asleep Jungkook beside him. 

With an audible sigh he turned his eyes to the clock to see how much longer this class would last. A smile formed on his face when the bell sounded.

BamBam looked towards the window as he stood up but the women were already gone. He turned to Jungkook who raised a brow at him, smiled and headed off towards the canteen for lunch. Jungkook spotted Jaebum and the two of them headed over. 

With the noticeable absence of Jinyoung and Adarra everyone was seated. Yugyeom aksed about the two missing members. Jaebum simply replied with skipping. Mark responded with a not safe for the babies to know about. 

Halfway through lunch the two beautiful women BamBam watched in class suddenly appeared. The red head sat on Jackson's lap and the rainbow haired one leaned on the table beside them. The one on his lap captured his lips into a very intense kiss.

The rest of the table looked on in shocked silence. When the kiss ended Jackson smiled. "Hey Tae." He turned his head. "No kiss? Yen." He started laughing when she punched him arm. "Disgusting Jacks.... I'm not my sister. I have standards." 

Jackson faked being heartbroken when V called for his attention. "Jackson who are they?" Yen, the rainbow haired one opened her mouth to speak and fell sideways. The red haired one grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

Jackson sighed and turned back towards his family. "The one on my lap was my girlfriend Tae. I've told you guys about her. The other one is Yen. She's my best friend. I've spoken of her as well. Tae is 23 and Yen just turned 20." 

V stared at Jackson confused. "Do you not like the other one?"

It was Jackson's turn to look confused. "I just said one was my girlfriend and the other one is my bestfriend. I like them both." 

V's looked changed from one of confusion to one of are you daft? "I wasn't talking about Tae and Yen. I was talking about the third one. She looked a little older and evil as hell. Hell she knocked Yen sideways when she tried to speak. That's the one I'm asking about." V finished with an exasperated huff.

Hoseok tried explaining to V that there were only two of women not three. Namjoon and Mark watched as Jackson slowly drained of all color before stumbling out of his seat and racing out of the canteen. 

They looked on with worry as Jackson stumbled his way out of the canteen. Yugyeom saw the girl Jackson called Yen at a table near the entrance watch Jackson flee with sadness.

Was there more than friendship there? Why did it matter to him if there was? He didn't know her , hasn't officially met her. He wanted to. He doesn't understand but he really wants to.

Lunch ended and everyone went their separate ways. The rest of the day went by without incident. Every class more boring than the last.

They gathered again for dinner. Jinyoung and Adarra still absent but now so was Jackson. Dinner was a silent affair until a Professor interrupted to inform them they were summoned to the office.

The Gods kids couldn't help but think they were about to be punished for breaking the rules. Day one and they already made a bad impression. It was a truth none of them wanted to be at Wieland, but here they were and they promised each other they'd make the best of it. Yet three were missing. 

Professors were already seated on one side of a long table when they entered. Jinyoung and Adarra occupied two seats on the other side, Jackson still missing.

Everyone grabbed a seat and silently gave their attention to the Professors on the other side. 

A professor that reeked of wet dog spoke first. "It seems to us at Wieland that some of you feel you're above the rules. That because you are Gods you don't have the to obey or participate." He turned his eyes to Adarra. "Or that you are so special you can refuse to speak!" He spat

BamBam leaned forward drawing the professors attention to him. "I explained to the professor Adarra's case." 

"We heard. What is perplexing is the fact that honestly believe we can't deal with a little thrall. That we are weak, puny, impotent."

"That wasn't what I was..." BamBam got cut off. 

"I got this B." Adarra spoke. "You say you can handle me, but already you are under my spell. You are weak, you are puny, you are impotent. Tell me you agree."   
The table of professors spoke up in agreement lost to the thrall of Adarra's voice. Jinyoung snorted in derision beside her. Namjoon shook his head at the scene in front of him.   
Youngjae opened his mouth to speak but he was halted by the entrance of three individuals. Jackson entered the office with two beings that radiated extreme amounts of power.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. My father Hades and Adarra's father Ryujin wanted to speak with all of us." Jackson quickly took the last vacant seat and ignored the silent questions his 'Family' was trying to throw his way.

The God's kids jerked their attention to the two Gods when one let out a deep baritone chuckle. "Got fed up enough to speak baby girl?" Ryujin chuckled again. 

Hades rolled his eyes and sighed at Ryujin. "Though I may think this frivolity is interesting, Ryu please unthrall the professors so we can get on with our business."

Ryujin sighed and waved his hand. Slowly coming back to consciousness the professors visably startled at the new additions to the room. An anmo demon professor was the only one to greet the Gods.

Hades scoffed at the lack of respect the professors showd and the mentally chastised himself for doing something Zeus would have done. "Your presence is no longer required." He addressed the professors.

"Now see here!" The dog smelling professor started. Hades cut his eyes to the werewolf effectively shutting him up. "You show no respect to the Gods. You've no right to teach our children. GET OUT, before I give you a one way ticket to TARTARUS!" Hades snarled. 

It was almost comical how quickly the professors bolted from the office. Ryujin looked amused, but the flare in Hades' eyes was terrifying. Which is why it was almost comical.

The anger dissipated from Hades when the last professor exited and he turned his eyes towards the young Gods. "Please forgive my angry outburst. I promise I try to be more level headed than others in my family." He smiled. "I can imagine you are all tired from a day of useless drivvle so we will get to the point. Starting tomorrow you will only attend power training."

Ryujin continued. "You will be trained by a different God everyday. Tomorrow is my day so I suggest you get some rest."   
The God's kids nodded in understanding. "Can we know what to expect?" Yoongi asked.

Ryujin nodded and smiled. "For the most part exactly what you did today, just trained by those more equipped to help."   
"Why send us here if you all knew that they would be non-efficient?" Jaebum questioned.

Hades propped a hip on the table before answering Jaebum's question. "Some of the God's believed it was necessary to acclimate you to the super natural world. First hand knowledge of what is out there." He paused as some of the kids yawned. "Get some rest. Over the next however many days there will be time for more questions."

The God's kids nodded and made polite farewell's. Ryujin and hades disappeared and the kids trudged their way to their lodgings. 

They took Hades' advice and went their separate ways to rest.


	5. Aina

Aina jolted up right with a start. Hand pressed against her chest, heart beating rapidly. She was desperately trying to suck air in to her lungs. Her mind still clouded with sleep and eyes unfocused. 

Why was she awake? More importantly why did it feel as if she was experiencing her death? Her lungs felt oxygen deprived and no matter how many breaths she took it didn't seem to be working. She doesn't suffer from prophetic dreams, her baby sister Lai does. So why?

Lai! Just thinking about her sister made her realize why she was awake. She could hear the sobs of Lai. Aina threw back the covers and ran as quickly as her little legs could carry her to Lai's room. 

The sight of Lai hovering above her bed sobbing while trapped in a nightmare wasn't shocking anymore. She began having the prophetic night terrors shortly before their home of Atlantis sunk.

At least the hovering sleep did. Lai was only 6 months old when that happened so articulating what she dreamt wasn't exactly possible. Aina just assumes that was when they began because over the next two years it continued the same.

The first one after Atlantis, the Tuatha De Danaan cities of Gorias, Finias, Murias, and Falias were destroyed. Another dream and Shangri-La was gone. The more she dreamed the more that fell. Tir Na nOg, Alfheimr, Themyscira, Avalon. The list goes on.

Aina sat on the edge of Lai's bed and waited. That's all she could do. Until the vision was over Lai was trapped.

Waiting for the dream to be over, Aina thought about their life the last couple years. She was three when she witnessed the destruction of their home. When the monster smiled at her gleefully explaining that it was going to feast on her and Lai's bones. 

Three when she used powers she didn't know she had, blinking her and baby Lai from the carnage that was Atlantis and the terrible monster that wanted to eat them for lunch.  
Three when she blinked them to the doorstep of two amazing Fae women who took them in and gave them a home.

For two years, two immortal years anyway the Fae gave them a family. Gave them hope, warmth, and love.

When Aina began to show signs of being able to wield magic, they enthusiastically started training her. Things only started going down hill when Lai's night terrors got more and more frequent. 

Eventually they left. The Fae women didn't kick the children out. One night after tucking the girls into bed they packed and left.

At three years old and six months old the girls lost their home. At the same age they found another. At five years old and almost three they were alone again. 

Lost in thought, Aina didn't feel Lai's body settle back on to the bed. Didn't feel Lai wrap tiny fingers around her arm and squeeze. It wasn't until Lai spoke that she noticed her sister awake and the words she said made Aina's blood run cold.

" We've been found."


	6. Yabba Dabba Dragon Time

Ryujin was waiting for the kids when they entered the living area in the morning. Just looking at him a person would have no clue that he was the big and bad ferocious king of the dragons. 

He looked more like a teenager rebelling against his super clean cut family upbringing. Hair a spiky mess. Piercings in his nose, multiple in his ears. One in his brow and two in his lip. Clad in biker leather and clunky combat boots. Definitely not a scary dragon.

Ryujin smiled once everyone was accounted for. " Today is my day as your instructor. I figured we would work off campus." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "So grab something to eat and let's move those feet."

He cackled with laughter and the walls shook causing some of the kids to startle. The kids quickly and quietly prepared and ate breakfast. The sound of chewing and silverware hitting the sides of bowls the only sounds until Ryujin spoke again. " Jackson, where are my little fates?"

Jackson coughed and sputtered having been startled again at Ryujin's voice breaking the silence. " P-probably at home or hanging around the school."  
Ryujin nodded. " Summon them. I would like their help in working with you all."

"Tae! Yen!" Jackson called out. The girls appeared instantly. Tae made a flippant comment along the lines of liege lord you summoned while Yen spotted the Dragon God and squealed in happiness.

Yen ran straight at Ryujin and jumped forcing him to catch her. She wrapped her little legs around the Dragon Gods waist and kissed his cheek. " Morning Puff!"  
Ryujin laughed and held her still. "You are going to give them the impression that I'm a fluff ball instead of the badass King that I am."

"That's because you are a giant fluff ball. Nothing badass at all Puff!"

Adarra watched the girl and her father from across the room. Unsettling is how she felt. Her father was strong and terrifying but next to this little girl he was soft. Definitely unsettling. " Are you... Are you two?" she croaked.

Ryujin and Yen both looked her way. It was Yen that answered the question Adarra couldn't bring herself to finish. " Oh, Gods no. Your father is like a brother to me. Ew...Ew...Ew..."

Ryujin dropped Yen and gave her a heart broken look. " Ew? I'll have you know missy, All the girls say..."

"We know," Tae cut in, " You're pretty fly for a Dragon guy."

The sound of laughter filled the room as Ryujin cut his eyes to Tae. " Don't you start too. You both are supposed to be on my side here. We are about to train. Stop teasing or I will smite you with my dragon fire."

Yen doubled over in laughter and fell to the floor in laughter. " Dragon fire? More like stink breath. Sorry Puff, Puff we aren't scared of you."

Tae looked around the room at all the Gods kids, their attention focused on Yen and Ryujin. "Is this what you summoned us for Ryu? How do you want us to help you train them?"  
The Dragon God nodded. " You'll see. If everyone is finished and ready, we can go." Everyone nodded. Ryujin snapped his fingers and they were gone.

Wherever Ryujin took them somehow Yen wound up underneath Yugyeom whose eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment. Yen instantly stopped time. To try and break the tension she spoke. " So, we haven't officially met and already I'm under you. I'm Yen, you're Yugyeom, and you're hot." She finished with kissing his cheek.

Yugyeom stared down at the woman beneath him. He didn't know what to say. He knew he was as red as a strawberry. He opened and closed his mouth sure that he looked like a fish out of water. 

Yen watched the boy above her turn all different shades of red and felt bad. She thought of a way to get them out of this predicament without making things worse. The only idea that came to mind was to flash a little ways away from everyone. So that is what she did. 

Once away from the others they quickly stood up. Up close Yugyeom couldn't help but notice just how small she was. The top of her head came to his chest. A feeling that she was his flooded through him. He didn't even know her, but he felt an all encompassing need to claim her. 

Yen looked up to smile at him, but the smile turned into a puzzled frown. "What? You look like you can't decide if you want to kiss me or punch me. Is there something wrong with my face? Did I accidentally turn myself into Yoda when I flashed us?"

Both of Yugyeom's eyebrows scrunched down in confusion before his eyes widened in surprise at the statement and then almost closed completely in laughter at the joke. " N-no." He stuttered through the laughing. " L-little you are. Green wrinkly old alien you are not. No. You're cute." Wait. What?

Yen smiled a big toothy grin at him. " You too, but I already said that. We should get back. I can only hold time for so long." Yugyeom looked up from Yen and over to where the others were frozen. He nodded in agreement.

They managed to get back just as time kicked in again. Tae caught Yen's eye and arched a brow. Yen shrugged and smiled in answer.

Ryujin clapped to get everyone's attention. " Before we begin, I want to give some notes and warnings. First the way that we work today may not be the same way for the other GODS. Second what we will be doing is dangerous, but it won't kill you. However immortal doesn't mean invincible. Third if you manage to activate your abilities Yen, fate of the past and future will make your Godhood official. Understood?" He paused waiting for the nods. "Excellent. To give you a demonstration Tae, Yen you're up."

Yen skipped happily to get into position. Tae addressed Ryujin. " Rules?"

Ryujin smiled joyously. "Anything goes."

Yen dropped low and grinned at Tae. " Bring it on sister."

Everyone watched on as the girls fought. Melee, magic, elemental abilities, shape shifting. The girls could do it all. Two things were quickly noticed. Yen was faster and had more power. It was evident that Yen held back against Tae. Ryujin decided to join the demonstration at the end by shifting into dragon form. Although he was silent in his attack only Tae got blind sided. Yen had her back to Ryujin and couldn't see him, but was on the other side of the field laughing at him when he lunged.

" Give it up old man. You don't got it! You ain't got it!" She yelled.

Ryujin stopped attacking Tae and shifted back. "Did you just quote Bring it On to insult me?" He roared incredulously.

Yen flashed in front of him. " Would you rather... Another one bites the dust?"

Ryujin glared down at the tiny girl. " Short stuff one of these..."

Yen cut him off and directed her attention to the Gods kids. " Enough with the Yabba Dabba Dragon Time. It is your turn. Give it all you got."

First up was Yugyeom and Hoseok. Yugyeom concentrated on what he did the day before and a heavy wind began to pound around the area. He worked on pushing it away from him and towards Hoseok. 

Hoseok in turn concentrated and the sound of thunder echoed throughout and lightning began to dance around Yugyeom. 

When lightning struck Yugyeom's leg everyone stood shocked ( pardon the pun) when it wasn't Yugyeom that cried out in pain but Yen. 

The winds and lightning instantly dissipated. Hoseok whom was closest to Yen dropped to one knee to make sure that she was okay. Ryujin narrowed his eyes at Yugyeom. "Are you in any pain from the lightning strike, Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom looked down at his leg. His pant leg was singed, but he felt nothing. He look at Yen before answering. " No, I feel nothing."

Ryujin looked at him in thought for a moment before swiftly crossing the distance to Yen. Without saying a word he pinched her side hard and watched as Yugyeom yelped and grabbed his side. " Interesting, very interesting indeed. Can anyone tell me why they are experiencing each other's pain?"

The God's kids glanced around at each other shrugging and shaking their heads. All except for Jackson and Mark. Mark was the one that answered. " It's because their soul strings connected."

Ryujin looked at Mark. " I was expecting to hear someone say heart string. Who taught you about soul strings? They aren't talked about that often."

" I wasn't taught about any strings. I can see it. It looks like a glowing silver rope attaching each of them to the other." Mark explained.   
Jackson added what he knew. " It's only happening because they just discovered each other. The being affected by the other will end in time, but the connection is permanent."

Mark continued. " I can see the connection between them. Tae and Jackson have it as do Yoongi and Hoseok, and Adarra and Jinyoung."

Yoongi snapped his head up." Hoseok is my soul mate?"

Ryujin chuckled. " To an extent that is exactly what it means, but not in the way you are thinking. A soul string does mean soul mate but it doesn't mean love and romance. That's the heart string. Soul string means a connection that spans everything. It means that you are connected on a level that words and feelings don't have to be spoken to be understood. Is that how you feel with Hoseok?"

Yoongi thought about it and nodded. " That's a soul string connection." Ryujin answered.

Everyone glanced around taking in the information. They looked back and forth between Yugyeom and Yen. Moments passed in silence before Ryujin caught their attention once again. "Yen, are you good to call them or have they not shown enough to know?"

Yen looked at Ryujin and then down at Hoseok who was still checking out her leg. She grabbed his face in her hands and made him look up at her. She smiled before turning her attention to Ryujin. " Hoseok has been accepted as a GOD." Her voice rang out loud and absolute. " His eyes show the claim of both his parents. Gold to represent Thor GOD of Thunder and a four way rotating green shamrock pupil to represent Fortuna GODDESS of Luck."

She released Hoseok and started to limp her way over to Yugyeom. Yen barely managed four steps before he closed the distance. He bent down so she could reach his face. Yen gently cupped his cheeks and smiled. Yugyeom not in control of what he was doing or even a thought as to why he was doing it leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss lasted barely a moment before he pulled back and tried to apologize. Yen just giggled and turned her head to Ryujin. " Yugyeom has been accepted as a GOD. His eyes show the claim of both his parents. Sky blue to represent Shu GOD of winds and the golden apple pupil to represent Eris GODDESS of Discord and Strife."

Yen smiled at Yugyeom again and turned to limp back to her spot. She gave a yelp when Yugyeom lifted her and carried her. No one commented when he didn't let her go.  
Ryujin called Mark and Jin forward.

Lightning began to dance all around Jin and a spectral group of huntresses appeared behind him. They began shooting arrows at Mark who dodged and laughed. Mark shifted his form to look like Adarra as a dragon and swiped at Jin. He shifted again to look like Yoongi and raised his hand causing dust to flow and Jin to sleep.  
Ryujin ended the battle with a laugh. " Excellent, Excellent! Yen!"

Yugyeom carried Yen over to Mark so that she could do her thing. She cupped Mark's cheeks and smiled. "Mark has been accepted as a GOD. His eyes show the claim of both his parents. Deep emerald green to represent Loki GOD of mischief and a pink swirling pupil to represent Venus GODDESS of love and sensuality."

" My word that's a fucked up pairing." Tae uttered.

Yugyeom carried Yen over to Jin to do the same thing. "Jin has been accepted as a GOD. His eyes show the claim of both his parents. Silver to represent Artemis GODDESS of the Hunt and a flickering thunderbolt pupil to represent Thor GOD of Thunder."

Yugyeom walked away with Yen still in his arms. "You can put me down." She whispered. Yugyeom shook his head no. " No, I take care of mine."  
Yen knew that she should question his statement, but for now she just laid her head on his chest and smiled.

Ryujin announced that class was over for the day. " Excellent progress. Go home. Eat, relax, rest. Tomorrow is another day and Sekmet is your teacher." He clapped and they were home. 

Everyone composed themselves from the location jump and found seats to plop down on. Yugyeom still held on to Yen.

Yen smiled up at him. " Thank you for taking care of me, but you have to let me go so that I can go home, cutie."

Yugyeom looked down at the tiny woman in his arms. He was mentally at war with himself. She was right of course. Letting her go was the right thing to do. It's what he had to do. It wasn't what he wanted to do. Every nerve in his immortal body screamed at him not to. He squeezed her closer and with a soft sad smile he let her go. Before she disappeared with her sister, she whispered in his ear. " Don't worry, love. You'll see me tomorrow."

She blew him a kiss and was gone.


	7. Girl Unconscious and Almost Shish-ka- Yonngi

Once the girls disappeared the Gods kids settled down to relax. After ohh'ing and ahh'ing over the eye change of Mark, Hoseok, Yugyeom, and Jin everyone dispersed until dinner.

It was a long eventful day even for those that did nothing but watch. Those that didn't participate sat around or laid in their rooms thinking about whom their parents were and what abilities they may have.

Jackson had excused himself to his room to call for Tae and Yen. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend but also wanted to make sure his best friend was okay from getting hurt and the soul connection to Yugyeom.

He really wasn't sure he liked the idea of Yugyeom and Yen being tied together. He knew if he voiced his feelings to his family they would call him possessive or comment that he wanted yen for himself.

Neither was the case. He loved Tae with every fiber of his being. They'd been together so far for 10 years and he hoped for another 10,000 plus. Tae was his forever long before the soul string or heart string connection they share. 

No his problem was solely the worry about Yugyeom being able to handle what Yen goes through. Even though it's been years since Tae and him he can still remember the feeling of Tae's abilities.

He spent months suffering from nauseating headaches from having split vision. One eye seeing what you should see and the other switching again and again to what's happening everywhere.

Yugyeom would have it worse. yen's ability to see the future affected her in wake and sleep. She had no relief. It didn't help that she drained herself trying to always save those she called innocent.

When yen was 14 she saw that the life string of a 5 year old mortal girl was due to be cut on her 6th birthday. The little girl had suffered from cancer her whole young life. Yen put herself in a 2 month coma by infusing the girl's life string with some of her own.

He didn't want Yugyeom hurt.

Jackson took a deep breath and shook himself of his thoughts. Once his mind was clear he called the girls.

Tae was the only one to appear. "Miss me already?" Tae wiggled her brows and teased.

Jackson's loud bark of laughter filled the room. "Always my love, always."

Tae crawled on the bed and kissed her boyfriend. When the kiss ended Jackson let out a happy sigh. "I've missed this." Tae hummed in agreement and kissed him again. The second kiss was more sensual. They kissed until breathing through their noses became not enough then they laid in each other's arms for awhile.

The silence was comfortable. The kind of silence that exists with a person you love and trust that never gets awkward. They laid content in the silence the only sound being their breathing until Jackson remembered he called for Yen too. "Why didn't Yen answer my call?"

Tae turned in Jackson's arms to look at him. She gave him a frown. "I don't know. She disappeared shortly after we got home. With the way her and Yugyeom were today I honestly thought she came back to him." 

Jackson didn't respond to that. He dislodged his arm and rolled to get off the bed. He headed out of the room and into the main living area. Only Bam and Jungkook were there. He turned to head down the hall to Yugyeom's room.

He knocked on the door harder than he intended worry and panic starting to set in. He was in the process of raising his arm to knock again when Yugyeom yanked it open with a frown on his face.

"Is Yen with you?" Jackson blurted.

Yugyeom's frown deepened and he gave Jackson a worried look. Why would Yen be with him? Not that he'd mind, but no. "No." He answered slowly.

The slightly hopeful Jackson had deflated in to full blown panic. He spun on his heel and moved down the hall yelling Yen's name over and over again. Tae appeared at Jackson's door and yanked him into the room. She called Yugyeom over when she saw him.

Tae was trying her hardest not to allow the panic to wash over her, Not when Jackson was panicking enough for the both of them. She looked from Yugyeom to her boyfriend who had fallen to his knees still calling for Yen although now it sounded more like begging.

She almost broke when he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "She's not answering Tae. She always answers."

Tae glanced up from Jackson to Yugyeom causing her boyfriend to finally notice his presence. He turned on his knees. "You're connected to her. Can you feel her?"

Yugyeom looked back and forth between Tae and his brother on his knees. He understood Yen was missing. What he didn't understand was why it was such a big deal. She was a grown woman right? Super powerful and could take care of herself. So many thoughts ran through his mind but he cleared his head and answered with a no.

Tae asked him to try and call Yen. He nodded and called. Less than a minute later a loud crash followed by a scream and an "OH SHIT!" shout came from the living room.  
Jackson was up off his knees and out of the room before Yugyeom could ask what the hell. Him and Tae followed seconds later. The sight that greeted them was not what they were expecting.

On top of the now broken coffee table was a bleeding, blood covered, unconscious Yen.

"Oh! My God." Tae screamed and dropped next to her sister. Noise began to fill the room loudly as everyone came out to find out what the commotion was all about. 

"Isn't that the kid who was with us today?" Adarra asked. "Why is she holding a dragon's head?"

Tae who was so focused on her Yen she hadn't noticed anything or anyone else looked at Yen's hand. Sure enough she was holding a severed dragon's head.

Rage like she had never felt before erupted from her gut. She yelled for Ryujin. "Show yourself you cowardly dragon jackass."

They heard laughter before seeing him. His eyes automatically locked on to the head. "She got it! Way to go." He said gleefully.

His laughter faded when Tae slammed him against a wall. "You son of a bitch. I will kill you."

Ryujin stared at Tae. Ryujin adjusted his gaze to Yen on the floor unmoving. He shifted his eyes to Jackson acknowledging the same dark and pissed of look as Tae directed at him. The laughter may have already faded but the smile slowly disappeared to. His eyes slowly found Tae's again. "I didn't think she'd get hurt." He said softly.

Tae was beyond furious. She was officially so furious and terrified that she was honestly contemplating cutting the life thread of a God. A God she considered family. She needed answers. She needed her sister to wake up. She needed Yen to wake up so that she could kill her. "Why?" She broke. "What was so important that you risked Yen?"

Ryujin stared at Tae and swallowed. Not many things ever bothered him. Even less scared him. After all he was Ryujin God of Dragon's and one of the oldest God's still awake. He fought against the Sumerian Gods and won. Scared wasn't a feeling he felt. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be terrified, but right now was anything but normal.

He absolutely loved Tae and Yen. He enjoyed their company and laughing and playing around. The rare moments he'd seen them serious was a different story. There was something about the girls that stuck with him from the first meeting that if they wanted to they could annihilate all of the Gods without even trying. So right now he was beyond terrified and he knew Tae wouldn't think twice to actually kill him.

"Nothing was so important to risk Yen. I asked her to negotiate with..."

"Stop fighting." Yen choked out cutting Ryujin off. "I won the negotiation Tae. I jedi'd their dragon asses Tae." She laughed coughed.

Tae released Ryujin to spin and glare down at her sister, ignoring the laughs of the Gods kids at Yen's stupid declaration. "Do you think this is funny?" She asked incredulously. 

Yen stared up at her sister. "Kind of"

She startled a little when Jackson jerked to a stand beside her and glared too. "Do you have any idea how worried I was, we were? And you find it kind of funny?" 

The Gods kids looked questioningly at Jackson when he finished his statement. Yugyeom knelt down and gathered Yen into his arms making a silent possessive statement. Yen smiled and laid her head on his chest.

Tae turned her glare to Jackson now that the threat of her sister dying was gone. With a low growl she spoke. "You are lucky I know you love me or you'd be feeling hell right now."

Jackson turned shocked eyes to Tae. "Huh?"

Jaebum was the one to speak up. "You're acting really confusing. Which sister is it you actually want? The strings connected to you don't even make sense right now."

Tae narrowed her eyes looking back and forth between Jackson and Yen. Yen looked happy in Yugyeom's arms but Tae didn't really know Yen's feelings on anything. Could there be something between them? What did Jaebum mean about Jackson's strings not making sense? She shook her head to clear her mind of the negative thoughts leeching their way in. She never doubted before and she didn't need to now. Yes, Yen and Jackson were best friends had been long before her and Jackson got together. Of course he loved Yen, but Jackson was in love wit her completely.

She watched as Jackson's eyes flitted between her and Yen. His mouth opening and closing several times to speak and then changing his mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ryujin pick up the severed dragon's head and disappeared.

Jackson turned his attention to Jaebum and sighed. "I know what it seems like. Yes my strings are all over the place. I'm soul and heart connected to the fate of past and present. I may not feel or see what she does but she is connected to the world and by extension so am I. For the record I do not now nor have I ever wanted Yen the way I want Tae. Tae is level headed, cautious, beautiful, smart, extraordinary. Yen is my best friend, but she's worrisome, brash, impulsive, and always putting herself at risk. I always worry about both of them. Admittedly for the reasons I stated I worry more for Yen. However today's freak out is because of her connection to my, to our brother. Her impulsivity and recklessness could have serious repercussions for him right now."

"But she was the one who crashed through our table bloody and unconscious. Yugyeom is perfectly fine." BamBam responded.

Jackson opened his mouth to retort and snapped it shut narrowing his eyes at Yugyeom and Yen. BamBam was right, Yugyeom was okay. "How is Yugyeom not affected?"

Yen lifted her head off of Yugyeom's chest, opened her eyes, and looked at Jackson. "I wasn't about to put him or myself thought what the two of you suffered for months, so settled it."

Jackson sputtered. "Severed? You can't cut a soul string."

Tae stood frozen staring at her sister. She didn't want to believe what she was thinking, but she knew Yen. "She didn't cut it, Jackson, She fucking jumped time to settle it."

Jackson's face scrunched up in confusion. "I thought your fate abilities didn't work on Gods?"

"They don't." Yen sighed. "Well, they won't work on anyone else. Yugyeom is a special exception."

"Why?" BamBam questioned.

Yen just smiled at BamBam and snuggled closer to Yugyeom's chest. Everyone watched her in silence for an explanation that she refused to give.

When the realization that she wouldn't answer sunk in, everyone began to part ways only to be startled by the appearance of a grumpy and sleepy Yoongi, carrying a bloody spear staff.

"Can someone explain why I almost became a shish-ka- Yoongi in my sleep?"


	8. Dominoes

The next day the Gods kids woke to the sound of drums. Sekmet was in their living room pacing impatiently. She gave a curt nod in greeting when they filed in.

Jackson glanced around the room looking for Tae and Yen. He opened his mouth to call them when Sekmet spoke. "Yesterday a couple of you learned how to use your powers. Today's lesson will be hand to hand combat. As a God you should be able to defend yourself and win no matter the situation. Let's go." 

Just like Ryujin did the day before she snapped her fingers and they were somewhere else. "I brought some helpers for today's lesson." Sekmet announced after they settled. "The task you are trying to achieve? A hit to me. If you can successfully get through my helpers and hit me, I will grant you a boon that you may call upon at any point of the future."

"And if we fail?" Jin asked

Sekmet bared her teeth at him. "Don't" she growled.

The group gathered in to a huddle. "How should we do this?" Namjoon asked looking at the family.

They stood silent in thought for a moment. "Sekmet is a warrior GODDESS." Jackson broke the silence. "I've never met my Aunt but my mother has spoken of her a lot. She's extremely arrogant, but very good at her job. She's enters a battlefield and looks at it like a puzzle. Her call sign is 'I will gorge myself on your blood and feast on your bones'" 

"So...?" Jin started.

"Oh. She's also the Egyptian Goddess of war and strategy." Jackson remembered.

They stood around whispering in the huddle for a long time before deciding what to do. The plan was everyone would attack the shabti's while Jackson focused on Sekmet because of his melee training.

The battle raged on for a long time. The Gods kid made no strides. Yoongi was out cold. Whether from just sleeping or being knocked out no one knew. BamBam took a hit from a shabti hard enough the wind was knocked out of him and was still recovering.

Adarra and Jinyoung managed to take out two shabti's before they too fell. Jackson failed to get Sekmet.

The battlefield was littered with the bodies of the Gods kids. Sekmet was joyously laughing at their failure. Jaebum propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the Goddess.

She watched him. Sekmet stopped laughing and gave him a smirk. "Come my son. You have a warrior Goddesses blood running through your veins. Surely you can...do better." She taunted.

Jaebum tore his eyes from the Goddess and assessed the conditions of his family members. All looked to be in various forms of pain and exhaustion, but he was pleased to note the lack of wounds and blood.

He turned his attention to the shabti's. A thought crossed his mind as he watched them. They weren't human. They looked like they were painted. They weren't real, they were magicked. Jaebum jerked his eyes back to Sekmet. "We only have to hit you?" He questioned.

Sekmet nodded at him. Jaebum went back to studying the shabti an idea forming in his head. He noticed how the shabti stood in lines. Almost like dominoes. Sekmet standing by the last one.

The thought he had in his head solidified. 

With a smile he called his family to him. Slowly they made their way to him. Groans and whines could be heard as they gathered into another huddle.   
"I think I figured it out." Jaebum started. He went on to explain the idea. Everyone nodded and stood to begin another assault.

This time they would work as one unit instead of each one for themselves. The plan was to charge the first shabti knocking it over to create a domino affect.  
Sekmet stood eyeing them with a grin on her face as Jaebum gave the signal to move. Yugyeom, Jungkook, and Youngjae were the first to attack and got thrown backwards.   
Adarra pushed through and managed to knock into the shabti causing it to teeter. Mark pushed against the shabti and stood back watching as it tumbled into the next.

They stood with baited breath as Jaebum's plan worked. Sekmet so sure of a victory was caught off guard as the shabti fell knocking her off balance.  
Jaebum ran to her as quick as he could and tapped her leg. "We win!" He spoke.

Sekmet regained her balance and gazed at the Gods kids with pride. "So you did." She bowed.

With a snap of her fingers the Gods kids were home. Lesson over they succeeded. Everyone found a seat and fell into it.

No one spoke. Exhaustion from the day's events took over them. They all slept. Food, showers, could wait.


	9. The Maze

The next few days went by in a blur. They had team building exercises with Artemis. Apollo taught them how to summon. Sekmet worked with them again on weapons training.

They had an unexpected free day when Hades backed out of a lesson for unknown reason. They were finally getting back to power training with Ryujin.

The Gods gathered in the living area to start the day. They didn't have to wait long. Ryujin appeared and cheerfully greeted everyone.

"Morning! We have a lot to do today. No time to dilly dally." He clapped his hands and they were gone.

They were in the same field area as the last time. "Today we are going to do something different. I am going to split you into three teams. You will have to use everything you have learned over the last few days to rescue Yen and Tae."

"Where are they?" Yugyeom asked. He looked around but it was only them present.

Ryujin smiled. "They are locked in a cage in the minotaur's maze."

The Gods nodded in understanding. "What are the teams?" Adarra asked.

Ryujin contemplated for a few moments. "The teams are as follows." He spoke. "Jungkook, Youngjae, Adarra. Next team is Jimin. V, and Yugyeom. Followed by BamBam, Jinyoung, and Namjoon. Jin is with Jackson and Yoongi. Last team is Hoseok, Mark, and Jaebum. Each team will enter from a different point. The maze is designed to confuse you. Play on your fears and challenge you. Even though this is a training session I want you guys to have fun. Any questions?" 

"What happens if we fail?" Jackson asked.

"We work on solidifying your skills and try again on a later date." 

The Gods shrugged their shoulders and no more questions were asked. Ryujin clapped his hands and the mission began.

Mark and Jaebum were thrilled to be paired with Hoseok. Having the son of luck on their team had to give them an advantage right?  
The part of the maze they started at had three directions to choose from. Jaebum looked to Hoseok for a direction.

Jimin felt kind of in-between on his team succeeding. On one hand they had Yugyeom who was connected to Yen and believed that may be an advantage. On the other hand there was V. He loved V dearly but V has yet to exhibit any abilities. 

At a different point of entry Jin felt the same emotion as Jimin. Jackson had a connection to Tae that maybe they could use but there was also sleeper Yoongi.  
Adarra was thrilled with her team. Jungkook was the son of a warrior and Youngjae could help illuminate the right path. Add on the fact that she was a dragon whom could lift up to see where they needed to be. She felt their chances were very high.

Jinyoung felt the complete opposite of his wife. Namjoon and BamBam had already began butting heads. BamBam and Yugyeom together were like tweedled dum and tweedled dee in a good way. BamBam and Namjoon were like peanut butter and pickle juice. It sucked.

The teams had already come across the first obstacle. An illusion to make the think they went in a circle back to their starting point. Hoseok really did have luck on his side. Him, Jaebum, and Mark didn't get fooled.

BamBam and Namjoon were arguing about who led them the wrong way. Jinyoung wanted to knock them both out.

Jin was pleasantly surprised. Sleepy Yoongi was the one to help them through the illusion. Jimin saw through the illusion to steer his team to the next challenge.  
Jungkook was extremely frustrated. Adarra's plan of flying over wasn't working and she wouldn't listen to anything Youngjae or him tried to say.  
Jin's team, Jaebum's team, and Jimin's team passed through to the second obstacle. The obstacle consisted of three questions.

Question 1. Ra rides his sun boat every night through what to bring the dawn of a new day?

Question 2. Who is the mother of demons?

Question 3. Name the five rivers of the Underworld. 

Yoongi answered the first question Ma'at correctly and they heard a lock sound unlocking. Jackson answered the third question. Styx, Lethe, Acheron, Phlegethon, and Cocytus being the answer. They got stuck on question 2.

V answered question 2 right for his team. Lilith. Yugyeom answered question 3 and Jimin got question 1 moving them on to the third and final obstacle.  
Jaebum, Hoseok, and Mark also got past the second obstacle.

The third challenge proved to be the hardest mentally and emotionally. Hoseok was forced to solve a puzzle without fortune and luck on his side. Jaebum had to break out of a cell that had him choking and drowning in hate filled emotions. Mark had to successfully locate his father amongst 1000 duplicates.

Yugyeom was stuck in a box and had to rescue an illusion of Yen from being ripped apart by deadly winds. Jimin was also trapped in a box and had to rescue an illusion of V from burning. V was trapped in an illusion that his whole family found him worthless and should disappear.

The third challenge broke V and sent his team back to Ryujin. Jimin looked around to see all of his family there except Jaebum, Mark, and Hoseok. He watched as Ryujin pulled V aside.

V instinctively knew he was the reason his team lost. He didn't need Ryujin to confirm it. Looking around he knew he shouldn't feel to guilty because almost all of them lost but still. He looked at Ryujin and opened his mouth to apologize on to get cut off.

"Don't apologize for the maze. It was made for you all to lose. I saw what you fear which I why I pulled you aside." Ryujin paused to make sure V was paying attention. "First off you are not now, never were, and never will be worthless. I know you feel that way because your abilities haven't manifested yet. Be patient they will. You are an extremely integral part of this world Ta...V, you need to know and believe that. Second if you were so worthless that man over there wouldn't love you and treasure the ground you walk on. Believe that. And third your parents would have already claimed you if they could. Trust me on that. Now get back over to your man and your family, and remember and believe you are not a failure. You are perfect, wonderful, and loving." 

V gave a small smile and ran back over to Jimin. Jimin gave him a questioning look. V shook his head and gave him a big boxy smile.  
Just as Jimin placed him arm on V's shoulder Hoseok, Jaebum, and Mark returned with Tae and Yen. Everyone jumped when they saw an unconscious Yen in Hoseok's arms.  
"What happened?" Jackson and Yugyeom asked at the same time.

Tae laughed at the worry etched on their faces. "Nothing happened. Due to Yen's ability to jump in time Ryujin put her in a sort of stasis. Ryu wake her up."  
Ryujin snapped his fingers. Yen opened her eyes and looked at Hoseok. As he went to release her she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "My Hero!" Yen exclaimed with a giggle.

Everyone laughed. Ryujin called everyone to order to announce the days of training was over. He snapped his fingers and everyone was home.


	10. Your Fate is Sealed

He woke with a start. Fear encasing his body like a sarcophagus. Body soaked and clothes sticking to him as if he took a dunk in a pool fully dressed. His heart played a violent drum solo against his ribcage.

Even with eyes wide open he could see the horrifying images that tormented him in sleep. One by one he saw the agonizingly terrible deaths of super natural and mortal beings alike. The scenes so vivid and real that he could smell the stench of burning flesh, the coppery scent of blood, and death in his nose. In the sweet blissful silence that night is supposed to bring his ears were filled with the anguished cries and terrifying screams of the dying.

He's never had a nightmare like that before. Hell, he doesn't remember ever having a dream let alone a bad one. He laid still until his heart slowed and his vision cleared. When he felt composed enough to not collapse on the floor he got out of bed.

He quietly made his was to the kitchen for a glass of water. His body may be soaked from sweat but his throat felt dry like a desert.

With every sip of water he felt his body begin to relax. Slowly the knotted muscles loosened. He poured himself another glass and headed to the couch. He wasn't ready to go back to bed. 

He leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. The gentle sounds of muffled snores and the ticking of the clock helping to relax him more as well as soothe his weary and terrified mind.

He has no idea how long he sat there before finally being tired enough to try sleeping again. A part of him wanted to just curl up on the couch, but he didn't want to tell his family about his nightmare. He didn't want to give them another reason to look down on him as weak and pathetic. 

With a sigh he stood up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen to place his glass in the sink and quietly padded his way back towards his room. As he passed the couch something on the floor caught his attention. On the floor was a small tarnished disk. He picked it up. There was writing on it in a language he couldn't even begin to decipher. He shrugged and palmed it in his hand to take it with him. Maybe one of his siblings would know or those girls. He'd ask in the morning.

He continued on back towards his room with the hopes of falling into a blissful and dreamless sleep. His eyes started to drift shut as he was walking. A sound that was out of place caused them to snap back open.

There was something or someone by his door. Even in the dark the eyes that stared back at him were blacker than anything he had ever seen. He stood still. His body frozen in fear. He watched as it opened its mouth to speak. Sharp pointed teeth hidden by too thin lips. Its words causing a cold sweat to drip down his back.   
" They will die, YOU WILL ALL DIE."

He might have screamed. Maybe he didn't. He's not quite sure. What he does know is blackness. His fear was so strong it was palpable and then absolute nothingness.

V woke to screaming. Was it his? No, at least it didn't sound like him. He was met with the faces of his family as he opened his eyes. It was definitely not him screaming. It was his family screaming at him. Why? Because they caught him passed out on the floor? No, that didn't seem right either. They were accusing him of something. As the haze left his mind he focused on his family. " What's going on?" He rasped.

"Is this your idea of a prank? Did you think it would be funny?"

V craned his neck to look back at Jin who questioned him. " I don't understand."

With a look his still hazy addled brain couldn't decipher, Jin pushed Namjoon out of the way and pointed to the wall behind them.  
V looked. There on the wall words were written. Was that blood? He read the words three times before looking at the faces of his family again. 

THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS IS FREE. THEY WILL DIE YOU WILL ALL DIE

He swallowed. The fear that had engulfed his being since the nightmare ebbed away only to be replaced by anger. How could they think that he did this? Admittedly he was on the floor at the scene of the crime, but seriously what kind of moron would pass out and get caught?

The glares on his family's faces didn't change. He sighed and sat up. Running his finger through his hair he spoke. "It wasn't me."

Someone scoffed. He wasn't sure who. It really didn't matter. "Seriously it wasn't me. I don't even know what that means." Which was true. The thing that caused him to pass out said some of that before, but he didn't understand. He kept his mouth closed about the events that happened before they found him. They were already blaming him and he figured they would just think he was making excuses.

With a frustrated sigh he stood up so that they were on an even playing field. He saw Adarra and Jinyoung whispering. Namjoon, Jin, Jaebum, and Mark continued to glare at him.

Yugyeom, Jackson, Youngjae, and Jungkook looked wary and worried. BamBam, Yoongi, and Hoseok refused to look at him. Jimin was the only one that looked at him concerned. Words unspoken, he nodded at Jimin. Jimin stepped to him, wrapped his arms around him, and moved him to his bedroom.

Once inside with the door closed from the prying and angry eyes of the rest of the family. Jimin wrapped his arms around him for comfort.  
The fear that jolted him awake in the middle of the night resurfaced and he clutched onto Jimin's shirt and cried into his chest. They sat there on their bed the only sounds being V's sobs for a time.

When the sobs died down to silent tears Jimin asked what happened. V told him. Told him everything. The nightmare, the feeling when he woke, the thing he saw before passing out.

Jimin didn't speak for awhile after V confessed. He sat there in thought rubbing calming circles into his back. 

"Do you think I'm crazy?" V asked.

The hand on his back paused. "No, I don't love. I was just thinking about everything you said and remembering when we met the girls. You said you saw someone else and everyone told you that you were wrong. Then Jackson ran out of the canteen. I'm wondering if there is a connection between what happened tonight and what you saw then."

V sat up to study Jimin's face. There was no disgust or anger. He looked like he believed him. "Thank you." he whispered.

Jimin didn't need to ask what he was being thanked for he understood. He smiled at V and hugged him tighter. He knew V would never pull a prank to scare or harm anyone. He lived for making everyone smile and laugh. The others knew that too. They were just frightened. They would come around. They would also apologize to V even if he had to beat them to do it. He was going to have a word with the family without V present.

"Why don't you go and take a relaxing shower. We will talk more later." Jimin suggested.

V nodded. Jimin stayed until he was sure that V was okay and in the shower. He quickly made his way to the main living area where everyone was sitting.

They all looked his way when he came in. Jimin's eyes located Jackson and he bee lined straight to him. "The other day you fled the canteen when V said he saw a third girl, why?"  
Jackson stared at Jimin. "I had to talk to my dad."

Jimin waited for Jackson to continue. When it was clear he wouldn't Jimin snarled. "Why?"

Jackson began to get agitated. He had to speak to his father. Whose business was it to know why? "Why does it matter?" 

Jimin pulled at his hair in frustration. "It matters because of that man in there." He pointed in the direction of the bedrooms. "V is in there terrified of that he's going crazy seeing things that aren't there. He isn't crazy though is he? He really is seeing something, and you know what it is."

Jimin watched Jackson's face pale. He definitely knew something. By the Gods he was going to spill or Jimin would beat him bloody. 

Everyone watched Jackson and Jimin in silence. It surprised no one that Jimin would take V's side. He always did. They were used to V and Jimin vs. the world. What surprised and shamed them was how quick they blamed V for the words on the wall. 

A frustrated groan sounded from Jackson before he spoke. "I don't know what I can really say. I don't think V is crazy, but I don't know how to explain anything either. I went to my father when V mentioned seeing another female. Tae and Yen used to complain of the same thing when they were younger. My father was convinced it was a bad soul that attached itself to them. It can scare them but not physically harm."

Jimin studied Jackson. "Are you sure that it can't harm? I remember Yen getting ready to speak before she wound up on the floor."

"Yen has always been clumsy."

Jimin nodded at Jackson's response. "Can you call the girls?"

The rest of the family vehemently disagreed. They were all still in various states of undress. Not appropriate for company, but their cries fell on deaf ears. One second it was only family and the next the two girls were there.

Tae started to smile and greet but stopped when she took in all the somber expressions. Yen was curled up in a ball still asleep. Tae sent a questioning look to Jackson.  
Jackson gave her a soft smile. " Morning, baby. Something happened and Jimin wants to talk with you." Jackson explained.

Tae nodded and turned her attention to Jimin. She stood in silence as he explained everything that V told him. 

Tae glanced at the wall, looked down at her sleeping sister, and disappeared. She reappeared a moment later with Hades in tow.

Ignoring the Gods she pulled him over to the wall with the writing. "Tell me again that Yen and I are crazy." she spat.

Hades didn't speak. He just stared at the wall before turning around to face the room. He looked at all the faces staring back at him. He wanted to commit all of their beautiful faces to memory before completely sealing their fate.

His heart was heavy for the second time in his immortal existence. With sad eyes he turned to Tae. "Wake your sister. I need to get Bastet and Thoth." He was gone.


	11. Hades

Hades knew the favor would somehow bite him in the ass. He was right as always. Instead of heading to Atlantis he was on Olympus.

Why was he on Olympus? One word Zeus. Stupid, petty, everybody is out to get me, Zeus. Zeus demanding an explanation as to why Hades dared to leave the underworld. That somehow leaving the underworld automatically means to plan a conspiracy against Zeus.

Hades was beyond agitated with this crap. Listening to Zeus whine about garbage is exactly why he stayed in the underworld.

He tuned his brother out. His thoughts went back to the reason he ventured onto the mortal plane to begin with. The reason he was stuck in this hell. The favor. Would he be able to fulfill it if Zeus didn't stop complaining?

"Hades? HADES!" Zeus yelled shaking Hades out of his thoughts to glare at Zeus. "Hades, are you plotting against me?"

Hades could hear the slight quiver in his brother's booming voice. The insecurity that he so desperately tried to hide. Maybe that's why Hades softened his glare to a stare. Maybe that's why he chose to reassure instead of goad.

"Zeus, I am not now, nor have I ever conspired against you. I do not want rule." 

"I know about your gatherings with Gods of other pantheons, Hades."

Hades sighed. "I know of your too, brother. There are no plots or conspiracies. Just a bunch of people eating, drinking, and playing games. If I wanted your position I never would have helped you with our father, the Titans, the Giants. You know this." 

He watched Zeus nod in understanding and agreement. After a few more minutes of frivolous small talk he was on his way to fulfill the favor.

Atlantis was Gone!


	12. Jimin Thought Destiny was an Emotional Suck

By the time Hades returned to announce Thoth and Bastet would be arriving shortly the Gods had changed into day clothes. V was on the couch curled up in Jimin's arms an awake Yen on the floor in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Yen asked V in a whisper. 

He shook his head no in answer and curled himself tighter in Jimin's arms. Yen glanced up at Jimin. "I'm sorry." She apologized. 

"What are you sorry for? Was it your fault? I heard it's been messing with you too." Jimin spoke.

Yen let a tear slip down her face. "I'm sorry because this nightmare I've lived with my whole life has found another victim. I wouldn't wish that on anyone especially on someone wonderful."

"H-how do you live with this?" V stuttered.

Yen gave V a weak smile. "It's a burden I've always had. When it affects Tae I use some of my abilities to lesson it for her. I can't erase the memory, but if you want I can take away the fear." 

V and Jimin both nodded their heads yes. Yen took V's hands and closed her eyes. Jimin felt V tense before suddenly going limp. 

Terrified that Yen did something that seriously hut V he yanked V's hands away and pushed her backwards.

Yen fell back on her elbows and gave Jimin a surprised look. What she saw in his eyes sent chills up and down her spine. " I-I w-was hel-helping." She stuttered.

Jimin made to move forward to get up V stopped him. "Min, no. She didn't hurt me I feel." He swallowed. "I feel great. I feel strong." He turned from Jimin to Yen. "What did you do?

She gave V a soft smile. "I siphoned all of your negative energy. I drained you of the fear and replaced it with positive energy. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You did more than enough. Thank you!" V moved out of Jimin's arms and off the couch to hug her. 

Yugyeom started making his way over to Yen when Thoth and Baste showed up.

"I guess we should get started." Hades announced.

For the next hour or two Thoth and Bastet made V explain his nightmare and what he saw after he woke over and over again so they could analyze every detail. After what had to be the 60th repeat, Namjoon finally yelled enough. 

The other Gods kids and Hades sighed contently when they stopped.

Bastet and Thoth huddled together speaking back and forth in angry whispers before re-directing their attention back to the room.

Thoth called Tae and Yen forward. He placed his hands on either side of Tae's head and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and gave her a slight smile before moving on to Yen.

Everyone jumped as Yen filled the silence of their home with an ear piercing scream. Instead of letting go Thoth dug his fingers deeper into her scalp.

They watched as her screams died and her body went limp. Bastet forcibly holding Yugyeom back as he tried to get to Yen.

Thoth opened his eyes and released her causing Yen's limp body to crumple in a heap at his feet. 

Whatever magic that held back Hades, Jackson, Jimin, V, and Hoseok dissipated causing them to fall in a heap around Yen.

Hades jerked up and glared at Thoth. "What in Tartarus was that?" He spat.

"My sincerest apologies. It was not my intention to harm the girl. I needed to see what she has seen, what she has experienced to understand if what has happened to her or the boy correlate to what the Gods children were created for."

"What is your conclusion, brother?" Bastet queried.

Thoth put his finger on his lip and contemplated for a moment. "I have concluded that whatever it is that is tormenting these children is most definitely either Sumerian or Mesopotamian. This being so means that the moment of truth has come and their destiny has begun." 

Thoth finished speaking and looked to Bastet and Hades. The Gods kids sat waiting for them to continue. The Gods kids watched in silence as it seemed the three were in a silent conversation of their own.

Bastet was the first to break eye contact and with a soft sad smile turned to the kids. "TO start we have to go back to the beginning. The story begins long before the Gods that are in power now were. Only a handful of the old and ancient Gods are still awake. At the beginning the Mesopotamian Gods ruled. After a time a sect of them broke off and fought to take over. The Mesopotamian Gods lost and the Sumerians took over. Tempest the God of Time and Khalida the destroyer of worlds were imprisoned. They were the two most ruthless and vile of the Gods. With the old Gods out of the way the Sumerians set out to create utopian societies where Gods and mortals could live in harmony, peace, and prosperity. Ryujin moved to what is now Asia and became the Progenitor of Dragons. He also created some of the mythical and legendary cities. Another group of Sumerians left for the Celtic Isles and became known as the Tuathe De. They also created mythical and legendary cities. Others stayed and crated Atlantis. For a time it seemed as if they achieved their goal of a utopian society. Sadly that of course didn't last. Even with Tempest and Khalida imprisoned they were able to crate chaos. With help from the outside they crated different breeds of super naturals. For example the first set of vampires were borderline indestructible with the help of Khalida's silver blood. The peaceful Gods were at a loss as to how to save the world. Eventually a prophecy came to the first Oracle Acheron also known as the ultimate fate. The prophecy he saw: There will come a time. Those that are lost will be found. When those forgotten will rise. The power to save us all will be unbound. To save the world seen in prophecy 14 children must come to be. Born of pantheons that are not the same. These full God children will be the salvation for the forgotten to be unchained. Shortly after Acheron spoke the prophecy minus Ryujin, the Sumerian Gods fell into slumber. As time went on their names and histories fell by the wayside. Other Gods became prominent. Humans and super naturals learned how to exist. Which leads us to now." Bastet finished. 

She looked at the kids while they digested all the information. Namjoon was the first to speak. "You said the prophecy spoke of 14 children. There are 15 of us."

"I have a theory on that." Thoth chimed in. "When it came time to produce said children, many were in agreement. We conclude that there was just an extra pairing. Better to have more than less."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jaebum questioned.

"Find Khalida's soul stone and destroy it. It is the only thing in existence that can finish her for good. Many of us tried, but we aren't the children of prophecy." Hades answered. 

"Umm...." Jackson started.

"For this, we are officially at a loss. No god has a clue as to where it could be, what it looks like, or even how to look for a clue to lead to it." Hades stated.

"How do we know it's a soul stone then?" Namjoon posited.

"Every God has one. You could say it's our life force if you will. It is the surest way to snuff out a Gods existence. For the most part our stones are tied to our tapestries that only two beings have access to." Bastet answered directing her gaze to Tae and Yen. 

"The earliest dated tapestry we watch over is Donii. We've never seen a Sumerian tapestry." Tae explained.

Thoth's ears perked up at the name Donii. "Donii, are you positive that, that name is on a tapestry? Not a different name?"

Tae turned to Thoth and opened her mouth to speak, but Yen beat her to it. "Yes it's Donii's. Well one. She has many tapestries woven together. More than most Gods."

"Who is Donii? The way you guys are speaking makes it seem really important." Jaebum spoke.

"Thoth looked to Hades and Bastet to pose a quick private conversation.

As the three of them huddled in a corner, Yen explained to the Gods kids who Donii was. "Over the eons Gods came and went. Some, a very notable few have always remained. Their names changed according to culture and society, but they are the same. Donii is one of those few. She is the Great Mother. A lot of societies and cultures refer to her as Gaea."

Yen finished her explanation as Hades, Thoth, and Bastet returned from their huddle. Thoth directed his question to Tae and Yen. "Can you take us to Donii's tapestry?" He asked excitedly. 

"NO" Both girls said in unison.

He tried again. "It's important. It could be a clue."

Once again in unison. "NO".

Bastet tried and also received a NO.

"There could be a map." Thoth tried a third time. 

The Gods were no longer speaking to Tae and Yen, but to the Fates. Once again they spoke in unison. "The tapestries of life are the responsibility of PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE, and ABOSOLUTION. NO BEING BUT THOSE CHARGED SHALL EVER ACCESS THE HALLS."

The Gods kids looked at the girls as they spoke. Watching as their eyes turn gold before fading back to normal. The focus solely on the girls no one caught the third set of eyes flashed gold as well. Nor the lip movement following along in sync. 

Thoth sighed in defeat. "Could we at least see a recreated image?"

Tae and Yen locked gazes having a silent conversation. Yen eventually broke contact and nodded at Thoth as Tae shot her arm out creating an astral visual of Donii's tapestry. 

Thoth studied the visual joyfully. Every so often letting out excited little yips. When he felt the tapestry was successfully burned into his memory he turned away and thanked the girls. "I believe we finally have a starting point." He informed the room. "The tapestry is indeed a map of sorts. Not a complete one, but it does lead us to one of the libraries of knowledge. It leads to Fukurokuju. He's a Japanese God of wisdom. There is a book in his library that once belonged to an ancient sect of demons. It is the most important book in his library and therefore what I believe you need to begin your destined quest." Thoth finished.

Everyone sat waiting for him to continue. How do they find the library? Do they just ask him for the book? Once they have it, if they can even get it what do they look for?

When it was evident no further explanations were going to be given Jinyoung spoke up. "So the idea is that we are supposed to travel to Japan, find some mythical library, bang on a door, demand a book and then...?"

"That's not it exactly. His library can only be located and accessed at the shadow time. Once inside you'd only have 30 or so minutes to get in, find the book, and get out. The old libraries are all rigged so people can't just wander in. His library can only be accessed once a year." Thoth answered. 

"And that is when?" Namjoon pressed.

"December 21st and only for 30 minutes or so like I said. If you are in there past that you will be stuck for a year or dead." 

Everyone in the room just stared at Thoth. December 21st was in 4 days. How in the Underworld were they supposed to get to Japan in 4 days, locate the library, get in and out in 30 minutes, and carry on? Some of them hadn't even shown abilities yet.

It seemed the destined were destined to fail before they could even begin.

All Jimin could think was that Destiny was an Emotional Suck


	13. Most Definitely An A$$

They spent the next few hours trying to get out as much information as possible from the three old Gods. Either they were unwilling to divulge anything more or they didn`t know anything else useful.

Eventually Namjoon and Jimin got annoyed with the lack of answers from their parent and told them to leave. After saying their goodbyes Jaebum called for a family meeting at dinner and told Tae and Yen to leave as well.

"So now that we know we only exist because of a prophecy, how does everyone feel?" Jaebum asked.

"A little pissed off to be honest." Yoongi started. "Not so much for only existing because of a prophecy as they could have told us a long time ago. We could have had years of training under our belts. Some of us don't even know our abilities or parents yet."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Yoongi's words. He was right. Out of those who did know only a few knew both parents. Take Jaebum for example. His mother was the warrior Goddess Sekmet but he had no clue who his father was.

If the Gods thought the quest was daunting. Imagine how much worse it was for the one's who were unprepared.

Unprepared, untrained, and only a couple of day's to reach their first destination and achieve the impossible.

"Okay, so we have to get to Japan by the 21st." Namjoon began.

"No. We have to get to Japan like yesterday so we can locate the library it on the 21st." Jackson corrected.

As everyone began to nod Jinyoung spoke. "How?"

"Tae and Yen..." Jackson started. 

"NO!" Jaebum cut him off. "The prophecy is about us not them."

"But they could..."

"The answer is No, Jackson. I already said that."

Jackson glared at Jaebum. "Will you stop cutting me off and let me explain?"

"Fine waste your breath." Jaebum sighed. "It won't change anything."

Jackson smirked. "Oh, but it will. First, Tae and Yen could transport us there instantly. SO that would be one obstacle down. Second, Yen travels all over the world and tales to many Gods. She could get us the location information. Where as on our own we'd be stuck. Third, Yoongi mentioned the lack of training. Tae and Yen could be like killing two birds with one stone. They could train us on the quest and they can fight. Tae is an amazing fighter, but Yen is miraculous. She can do things that stun me."

"Those are some worthwhile points, Jacks. But to bring them along means two more to care for and protect." Jaebum tried to reason.

Jackson laughed. "You don't need to protect them Jae. You have no idea how strong they are. I once overheard my father and Ryujin discuss how they could rival if not overpower the Sumerians themselves."

"Yugyeom had to take care and coddle Yen because of a lightning strike." Namjoon countered.

Jackson turned his eyes to Namjoon. "She let him do that. Yen doesn't need to have anyone take care of her."

Jaebum shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea. The answer is still no."

Jackson slammed his fist onto the table. "Are you sure that's your final answer." He watched Jaebum nod his head. "Your choice. I won't fight it."

"Thank you." Jaebum answered. "Now let's..."

"I'm out." Jackson cut Jaebum off.

Jimin, V, Jungkook, and BamBam shot their heads up.

"What?" Jaebum snarled. "You're going to abandon your family for a girl?"

"Nope. I'm going to go treasure my wife during our last bit of time alive."

"Since when do you have a wife?" Jaebum spat.

"I've been married for 7 years Jae. We got married at 16."

With that confession, Jackson watched as Jaebum deflated in defeat. "Fine. They can come." 

Jackson smiled and took a seat as Namjoon and Jaebum began forming a plan. After a few moments Namjoon told Jackson to call the girls.

Tae was the first to show and immediately began looking for something wrong. Youngjae looked at her. "Nothing else happened." He said sensing what she was searching for."   
We're making a plan and since Jackson fought for your inclusion, here we are."

Tae nodded at Youngjae before cutting her eyes to Jackson. "Where's Yen?" He asked. "She'll be here." Was the answer he received.

The next thirty minutes revolved around Jaebum and Namjoon asking Tae questions about how her and her sister could help. They had just called a break when Yen showed up.

"S-sorry I didn't come when you called." She walked straight to Jaebum. "Thoth gave me an idea earlier. We can't take you to see the ancient tapestries so I did the next best thing. I created a tapestry with mundane thread. It's a quilt of sorts that blends all the old Gods tapestries together to give you a sort of magical road map of the world. I also went to Ryujin to help with transportation. Fukurokuju said the library is located in Takachiho. I didn't have time to get anymore information, but after you guys and lady succeed in Japan I will try and help you with the next clue and so on." She finished and grinned at Jaebum as she handed him everything.

Jaebum stood flabbergasted as he accepted everything Yen handed him. "Why?" He asked softly.

"Huh?" Yen questioned back not understanding.

"Why would you go through so much trouble without being asked to?" Jaebum asked a little harsher than he meant to.

"Oh." Yen spoke her grin dropping. "I-I didn't mean to step on any t-toes." She started tearing up and stuttering. "I l-like h-helping. I-it makes me f-feel useful I'm s-sorry." 

Yen disappeared leaving everyone to stare at Jaebum. He stared down at the objects in his hands too ashamed to make eye contact with his family. 

He didn't mean for the question to come out biting. He was just surprised that she went so far out of her way to help them without being asked. Jaebum was so used to only ever having his 14 "siblings" to rely on. Their parents weren't very helpful. Even the Demigod caretakers were unreliable.

Jinyoung broke the tense silence. "Wow, Jaebum. Normally it's me or Adarra who are the rude one's."

Adarra laughed. "Very true, Love. Welcome to the savage club Jaebum. Though I must say I wish you would've chosen the right situation to join."

Jaebum looked up at Adarra. "What do you mean?"

Adarra shrugged. "I don't know really. This wasn't the right one though. If Hoseok and Youngjae are the sunshine's of our little family that girl is the brightest star in the sky for all of us."

Jinyoung stated at his wife in surprise. "Who are you? You never have anything nice to say about outsiders."

Everyone agreed with him. "You're right, but I don't see her as an outsider. She took V's terror away from him. She's very helpful. Whatever is tormenting V has been torturing her for years and yet she's always smiling. I've had conversations with her in the middle of the night. Did any of you know she's witty? that she can quote movies the way I do? Jackson, did you know your best friend suffered for months from demon venom when she fell into Tartarus after pushing you to safety?" Jackson shook his head no. "For the first time in my life I can say that minus the family I love in this room, I love and care for someone else."

As she finished everyone sat in silent thought. Only Jinyoung spoke. "When do you have night time conversations?" 

"The nights Jackson calls them over and then asks Yen to sit out in the hall while they have alone time. At first I used to see her curled into a ball sleeping, but after the incident with my father she's awake just sitting there."

Jaebum called for Yen. He wanted to apologize. He needed to apologize. He felt even worse now. It was one thing hearing Jackson talk about her. He like everyone. But, Adarra doesn't like anybody. Add on the fact that she went above and beyond to help without being asked, he was most definitely an ass.

Yen showed up looking at Jaebum warily. "I'm sorry for my rude tone. I was just surprised that..."

He was cut off. "It's okay, I forgive you." Yen smiled. "I shouldn't have done anything without asking if you guys would want my help. You guys don't know me. I'm just Jackson's friend. I'm so..."

"We aren't going to go back and forth apologizing." Jaebum chuckled. "Thankyou for your help. We really appreciate it. I appreciate it. We now have jumping off point."

Jaebum couldn't help but grin at the girl giving him a 10,000 watt smile. He turned his attention to the others. "Let's clean up and make it a movie night. We leave in the morning."

Everyone quickly sprang into motion. Once the dinner mess was cleaned up they gathered blankets, popped popcorn, grabbed drinks, and turned on Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


	14. Euphoria

Watching the movie the night before was probably one of the best stress relieving ideas they had. It gave them a chance to know the girls better and they got to see a side of Adarra they've never seen before, not even Jinyoung.

Adarra and Yen gave an impromptu performance of Grover's dance to Poker Face before collapsing in a heap on the floor laughing. It made everything fun and light hearted for a time.

After the dance number the movie was forgotten. Jungkook, Jimin, V and Hoseok did a dance to Tricky. Hoseok and Yugyeom tried to out dance each other. Namjoon even tried dancing but wound up looking like an inflatable swaying thing.

Mark, Jackson, and Youngjae spent most of the evening collapsing in a fit of giggles. Even Jinyoung joined in on the fun getting up to shake his butt.

It was a great night and one thing they definitely needed before the daunting quest they were about to embark on.

Jungkook couldn't help but wish for some of last night's silliness to still be present. He looked around at all the somber faces of his family as they packed and prepared to leave. He was worried about what laid ahead for them.

As the thought about how woefully unprepared they were he looked towards the two girls. Especially Yen. In all the years he's know Adarra, the way she was with the girl last night was something new.

He appreciated the girl for helping his 'sister' open up and be free. The goofy side she brought out of Jinyoung. Jungkook was happy for her presence.

All to soon everyone was ready and looking to Tae and Yen for the next step. Yen told everyone to hold hands and they were gone.

Traveling Yen's way was different from the way they traveled with the God's Jungkook thought. Yen's way of traveling reminded him of traveling warp speed on Star Trek.  
They floated through a stream of colors and lights for a few moments before appearing in Japan.

Everyone looked around and took in their surroundings. They were in a grove of sorts. Yen dropped them on a grassy beach. They were could see a cave with a shrine ahead of them on the other side of a lake.

"Are we in the right place?" Namjoon asked looking around. 

"Yes." said Yen. "That cave is the cave that the Goddess Amaterasu hid in according to legend. It is also the entrance to the library we have to get to.

"Why didn't you drop us on the other side of the lake?" Jaebum questioned.

"We have to cross the mortal way. This place is protected by magic. It's a scared place. Up the way is a bridge we can use to cross. We can make it by nightfall and camp out in the cave.

Everyone followed Yen. The sounds of their breathing and trudging feet the only noise throughout the area. Maybe it was because it was a sacred spacelike Yen said but the Gods felt a peaceful serenity fall over them. 

They were feeling Euphoric. It was a blissful calm they wanted to last. Everyone but Tae and Yen began to slow down. Lost to the feeling. A utopia of sorts.

Tae and Yen were the only ones not affected. They stood in fear as slowly all 15 Gods succumbed to the grove. They needed to get them out of the grove and into the cave before the Gods were lost to them for good.

Tae grabbed her husband and carried him over her back leaving Yen to help the rest. Unlike Tae, Yen didn't piggyback any of the Gods. Instead she breathed her essence into them so they could withstand the power the grove was wielding over them.

Yugyeom was the last to receive her essence. As she touched her lips to his an electric jolt seared through her core.

Yugyeom's eyes shot open. His arms wrapping around her waist automatically. He could feel her smile against his lips. "Welcome back." she whispered.

She grinned looking around at all the Gods. 

"What happened?" Jimin groaned feeling like he'd been hit by a freight train.

"Let's get to the cave and then I will explain. My essence won't last long." She broke apart from Yugyeom and began moving again.

The rest of the journey to the cave passed without incident. They found places to sit and relax then looked to Yen for an explanation about what happened. 

"So..." BamBam started.

"You all fell victim to the protective magic that surrounds the grove."

"Why didn't it affect the two of you?" Youngjae asked.

"We are immune to almost every kind of magic." Tae answered.

"Are you... Are you God's like us?" V asked.

"No." Yen answered. "At least we don't think so. The Fates fall into their own category of beings. We possess the power of Gods. We're immune to magic. We can shift like the shifters. Our only weakness is we can't shut our abilities."

"What do you mean?" Seokjin asked. "You can't shut off your abilities."

Yen sighed. "As a Fate we are always active. Tae is the Fate of past and present. One of her eyes can see all of you but the other is literally seeing everything and everyone all over the world. I am the Fate of past and future. For every being in existence with the exception of the Gods I see a plethora of options every second.

"In layman's terms we are freaks." Tae spoke. "Gods hate us because their powers don't work on us. Mortals hate us because they think we are playing with their lives. Super naturals feel the same." 

Yen gave a soft smile to her sister and found a seat.

Namjoon looked at the two girls and then at his family. He could see the exhaustion on their faces. It's been a long day and the magic over taking them didn't help. "We should eat and call it a night. We'll brainstorm in the morning."

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	15. The Library

The time of action came faster than they hoped it would. All of their time was filled with brainstorming strategies and making plans.

They had gone over every detail Thoth told them about Fukurokuju's library and with Yoongi's summation that it would be foolish to have everyone go, Jimin proposed the idea of choosing between those who've shown abilities.

Namjoon and Jaebum were in agreement that Yen should be one, as her jumping ability would be useful. They ha da hard time convincing the others of that.

Mark, Jinyoung, and Jin were against it because the Fates are not apart of the prophecy and using them for anything other than knowledge and travel purposes could have consequences.

Yugyeom was against it for reasons he didn't want to express. Once again a decision was made when Yoongi argued in Yen's defense. 

Yen was a lock. Next up the debate for the other members. Adarra stated she was going and she'd fight anyone who told her no. She was looking directly at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung argued that he should go. His bid was rejected. Everyone including Adarra convinced him he'd be more worried about his wife than the mission. Hoseok put in his bid. 

Everyone looked to Yoongi to object. When he said it was a good choice everyone agreed. 

Jackson was the last to put in his bid. "We don't know what's in there. Something has to be set in place for protection. It's a mythical library. Hoseok and Adarra are heavy hitters ability wise. Though Yen and I are also strong the both of us are also amazing at hand to hand." He argued his point. 

Namjoon pondered in thought momentarily. "You make good points. The issue however remains the same. Just like Jinyoung your tie to Yen could put the mission in Jeopardy. It's a risk we can't afford to take regardless of your skill set."

After further deliberation the team was set. Adarra, Hoseok, Yen, and Mark would make their way into the library to retrieve the item.

The only worry left was about what they were looking for. Thoth had mentioned a Demon book but was that actually the item they needed? They couldn't afford to fail.

There was no more time to plan or deliberate. The time of action was here. The shadow time. The time of the evening set between sunset and darkness.

Hoseok, Mark, and Adarra held onto Yen waiting anxiously for the library to show. The others standing a distance away looking on in hope and worry.

As the library materialized Jaebum opened his mouth to speak words of encouragement but Yen jumped.

The four of them landed in a large hallway. Columns on either side with strange items on top of them. They didn't linger there wasn't time.

They made their way down the hall to a set of golden doors. The four of them enterd a massive room. Artifacts and books encased in glass everywhere.

In the center a glowing book stood. Without voicing their thoughts a loud the four of them silently agreed the center book was a misdirect.

They spilt up. Each one taking a side and corner. Working from the outside in. They weren't quite sure what they expected but emptiness and lack of boobytraps wasn't it. 

Adarra was drawn to a tapestry hanging on a wall. The women felt familiar but she couldn't place her. "Yen! Come here."

Yen materialized beside Adarra startling the dragon shifter momentarily. "What cha need?"

"Does she look familiar to you?" Adarra asked pointing at the tapestry.

Yen looked and then narrowed her eyes. "That's Mut. One of the depictions of Donii or Gaea." Yen identified.

"Do you think this is significant? I mean it was her life tapestry that lead us here."

Yen nodded and moved closer. Both girls frantically searching around for something important. 

Adarra ran her fingers across the wooden panel beneath the tapestry and heard a click. Yen moved beside her as a drawer opened. Both girls looked down.

A worn, tattered, and yellowed journal of sorts lay snug in a red velvet lined drawer. Adarra went to reach for it. Every fiber in her being screamed that this is what they were looking for.

Yen grabbed her hand stopping her. "Wait. We should call the guys over first. I have a feeling all hell is going to break loose as soon as you touch it. If we're together I ca get us out."

Adarra nodded and waited for Yen to call Hoseok and Mark. The book called Adarra. She was unconsciously reaching for it.

Her fingers wrapped around the frail book just as the guys reached them. The last thought she had was that Yen was right. All hell did break loose. 

But they were gone. They escaped without fighting and injury because of Yen. Adarra held up their prize in victory so her family could see.

 

She was so caught up in the success of the mission she didn't register the shocked and worried faces staring back at her.

"How did you, How did you jump?" Jinyoung stuttered.

Adarra frowned not understanding. "What? Yen jumped us here."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Tae screamed. 

Adarra turned. Hoseok and Mark were behind her but no sign of Yen. She spun completely in horror.

Yen wasn't with them and the library was dissolving back into the shadows for another year. 

Adarra fell to her knees.


	16. Poor Unfortunate Souls

No one would ever be able to say how long they stood staring at the empty spot of the library. Could have been hours. It could have been days.

Triumph of finding the item to help quickly turned to sorrow and for two rage. Tae spat every hateful and spiteful word she could think of at the three returned members.  
Jackson was physically restrained by Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jinyoung for attacking Hoseok and Mark.

In such a short time Yen had found a way to burrow her way into their hearts. Their destiny temporarily forgotten to be replaced with vows that they would save the fate.  
She was their number one priority and they would not rest or proceed with anything until she was home with them.

Jimin eventually broke through to the Gods that just standing wouldn't help. They needed knowledge that they didn't possess and a plan they didn't have.  
Distraught with leaving the cave and Yen behind for now they begrudgingly began the trek back towards the grove.

Namjoon had to use force and knock Jackson out. Jaebum carried him on his back. Throughout the journey Adarra, Mark, and Hoseok were repeatedly asked to explain everything that happened.

"Why did the two of you split from Adarra and Ten though?" Youngjae asked for the hundredth time. 

"For the love of... Once again splitting up sounded like a good idea at the time. None of you were in there. The library was massive. We never would have covered half of it if we stuck together. We didn't even cover half separated. Besides if anyone was prepared for the library it was Yen." Mark stated through gritted teeth.

He was tired of the same questions. yes, they were hurting from the loss. He was too. Four went in and three came back. How do you explain to your family how guilty you feel? Or that you would have rather dropped her corpse at their feet than being uncertain of her fate. Not knowing was far worse and the constant questions and accusations were tearing him apart.

Hoseok wasn't faring any better. Every step away from the library they took the heavier he felt. His mind and soul ached so terribly it was affecting him physically. Not even halfway through the cave he was using Yoongi for support. Hos body so stiff and heavy as if he had fought for his life and just barely won. 

The gut wrenching pain Hoseok's soul was feeling tore through Yoongi's. With each step they took Hoseok got heavier and Yoongi got weaker. He was scared. In their current state they'd never make it out of the grove let alone survive the grove. They'd never save Yen if they couldn't save themselves. 

Jungkook and BamBam faced their own hell by the name of Yugyeom. Not only was he heavy and weak like Hoseok he was also a sobbing mess. BamBam sweating profusely from the struggling weight begged for a break. 

Everyone dropped to the cave floor for a much needed reprieve some harder than others. 

A breathless Yoongi voiced his concerns. "We can't- we can't carry on like this. Hoseok can't hold himself and I'm getting to weak. Yugyeom doesn't seem to be faring better."

Namjoon nodded in understanding. "Maybe resting here for the night will help. We should make camp."

Those not in a weak or failing state got up and prepared for the night. By the tim e a fire was made and dinner started the three men whose souls were being torn apart were found huddled together asleep clinging to each other like a lifeline.


	17. Amaterasu

The Gods woke up to see an unknown presence flitting around. Jaebum, BamBam, Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin, and Youngjae immediately jumped into defense positions. 

Adarra grabbed V and dragged him to the cluster of men that were out of commission. Her, Jinyoung, and Mark took positions to protect and defend.

Jin and Tae stood protectively around Jackson. 

The unknown presence continued to flit around as if she had no worries. The sight of the Gods in battle positions not fazing her in the slightest.

After moments of standing rigid and alert the Gods broke the tense silence.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"What do you want?"

The questions echoed around the cove. The Gods watched warily as the unknown female finally ceased her movements and turned towards them with a smile. "I mean you no harm children. I am here to help and support. I am the Goddess Amaterasu. This is my cave and you seem to need assistance."

The Gods took in the information stated but kept their positions. How were they supposed to know she spoke true? Some of their family was down. They would remain battle ready and alert.

The Goddess sighed. 'Poor beautiful defenseless children.' she thought. 'Thrust into danger without knowledge of friend or foe.'

Amaterasu smiled again and put her hands up in surrender and took a seat. "I understand. What can I do to prove I mean you no harm?" 

Tae stepped forward. "Do you know why we are here?"

The Goddess nodded. " I do, Fate of the present. I do."

"You- you k,know who we are?" Tae stuttered.

Once again the Goddess nodded. "The children of prophecy and the Fates fated to be with them."

"The fates weren't mentioned in the prophecy." Jaebum stated. 

The Goddess turned to Jaebum. "But they are son of Sekmet and Eros. But they are. Did any of you ever stop to think about why the Fates were so different from you? Why they are separated from every supernatural or mythical race?" She paused as the Gods around her nodded.

They thought those questions many times. Even recently when the grove's magic didn't affect them. But the girls told them it was because they weren't Gods. Were they wrong? Did the fates lie to them?

Amaterasu started again. "Most Gods in existence today tend to shy away from the fates because of the power they hold. Only a select few hold them in high regard and even less know why. Ryujin and myself are two of seven of the ancient progenitors left. Both of us once a part of the Sumerian Dynasty. One Sumerian stood above the rest. Acheron the God of absolute fate. Him along with his wife Ishtar the Goddess of divine love and desire sought to make the world a Utopia. After the devastation caused by the Goddess of Destruction and her mate Tempest the God of time, Acheron fell into slumber locking the duo away in prisons. Most of the other Sumerian Gods disappeared or slumbered too. Seven of us still exist." She stopped again to glance around. 

"What does the history lesson have to do with the Fates?" Adarra questioned.

"Everything in a way. You, dragon Goddess are the future of the Sumerian race. Ryujin is your father, my little brother. Acheron was our oldest brother. He had three children your cousins. One to be blessed or cursed if you prefer with seeing the present and desire. That child is the oldest. One to be blessed or once again cursed with seeing the future and being the hope or damnation for all. That child is the youngest. The middle child is the Fate of absolution and true love. All of you have been tied to the fates long before your creation. some of you to love them all of you to protect them. It was destined for you to find them. Wake the slumbering fate and help them remember what was lost."

"So.. Tae and Yen are Sumerian Gods? But they don't know it? There's a third on but we have to find them? Wake them? Help three Sumerians remember a history that was lost and then somehow some way fulfill a destiny that was prophesized by saving everything and everyone from the Goddess of Destruction. How are we supposed to accomplish this impossible challenge?" Jimin sputtered. 

Amaterasu smiled and nodded at Jimin. "Faith."

Faith. One word. She said one word that was supposed to make them feel stronger and more determined. One word. A powerful word that slowly at first then all at once crumbled the precarious foundation they built.

How do you keep the faith when you learn that what you're destined to protect is lost. You failed your very first task to bring all back.

They already lost and they barely just started. Faith. A beautiful word. A powerful word. A word they couldn't lose. 

Loss. Also a powerful word and one that fit. Devastation. Another strong word and one they were afraid would be the outcome. Failure. The word that held the strongest meaning for them at the moment. Destiny had chosen a bunch of failures.

Amaterasu watched with sadness as the determined light faded from the children's eyes. This would not do. She won't stand by and watch these beautiful God's be defeated. She would give them back their faith. "What can I do to help?"

"Unless you can rewind time and bring Yen back, nothing." Jimin spat flippantly. 

Amaterasu grinned. That's what they needed to regain their faith? Done. "I can't rewind time, but I can restore your faith." 

The God's watched as Amaterasu closed her eyes. Eyes widening as Yen materialized in front of them. 

She looked like hell. Hair a tangled mess, blood everywhere, clothes in tatters. She looked as if she fought a war single handedly. but there she stood for all of them to see.

At this moment the Gods couldn't help but think that what they were seeing was the most beautiful sight they'd ever seen.


	18. Yoongi

Hoseok, Yoongi, and Yugyeom were helplessly locked in a brutal internal war. A war raging behind their closed eyes. 

The only saving grace being the three of them together.

Their physical bodies were too weak to wake them from this cursed slumber. Their souls slowly fading from the light. 

Yugyeom and Hoseok fought the blackening strings diligently. Yoongi along for the ride because of his ties to Hoseok.

Behind closed eyes Yoongi watched Hoseok battle. Even though this wasn't the right time. Even feeling they were fading away into oblivion, Yoongi was awed by the beauty that was Hoseok. 

He stared as Hoseok fought against the darkness. Awed again at how majestic he looked. 

In their darkest moment Yoongi's heart blossomed and bloomed for the man before him. He was momentarily dumbstruck as he looked down to see a pink string make it's way from his body to Hoseok's before connecting completely and flaring vibrant red.

Hoseok loved him too. With a vigor he hadn't initially possessed, Yoongi ran to his love's side and embraced the fight.


	19. Chapter 19

The Gods didn't get a chance to rejoice in relief of seeing Yen okay. One second she stood in front of them and the next she was on her knees leaning over Hoseok, Yoongi, and Yugyeom. 

They watched as she placed the palms of her hands on Hoseok and Yoongi's chests and closed her eyes. Hoseok and Yoongi's bodies glowing gold and red before fading to normal.

Both men jerked up before grasping their chests trying to breathe. Yen smiled and moved to do the same to Yugyeom whose glow flickered between gold, green, red and purple.

Yugyeom didn't bolt upright instead he pulled Yen towards him and smashed their lips together. Yen placed her palms on his chest and half-heartedly pushed away. 

Once the kiss was broken Yen scooted back so Yugyeom could sit up. "What happened?" He asked when seated.

"The three of you were trapped in the shade." Yen answered.

"The shade?" Jungkook queried.

"A realm once controlled by Tempest. The shadow plane. Creatures that feed on souls lure those weak in body."

"How did you know something was wrong? It just looked like they were sleeping." V asked.

Yen paused in thought. She didn't want to hide anything but the connection of Yoongi and Hoseok wasn't really her business to tell. Nor did she want to tell them about Yugyeom. "I could feel Yugyeom through our soul connection. Seeing their bodies entangled together told me all three were stuck." She gave a truthful but vague answer.

The questions ended there. The Gods seemingly taking her answer at face value. Yoongi eyed the young fate. He knew more of what happened and he knew she did too. Now was not the time to question her. They'd talk privately later. He was just grateful she didn't mention that his and Hobi's hearts connected. He wasn't ashamed. If anything he was ecstatic, overjoyed. He just wanted some personal time with Hoseok before they told the world. 

Tae released Jackson from the magic induced coma she placed him and Namjoon gave a recap of everything Amaterasu told them.

Tae watched her sister closely as she listened to Namjoon. Her brows furrowed at the lack of a reaction. 'Why isn't she shocked?' Tae thought. ' We have a sibling. Turns out we are Gods. No, Sumerian Gods and she has no reaction. What the crap.' 

After Namjoon finished the recap Yen spoke. "We should look at what we got from the library so we know what's next."

Tae frowned. " Did you listen to Namjoon?" She snapped. 

Yen turned her eyes to Tae and cocked a brow. "I did. We're Sumerian. Our father is Acheron. We have a sibling. Yeah, I listened. Now let's figure out where to go."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tae yelled at her sister baffled at the lack of emotion the younger had to life altering news.

Yen ignored Tae and gave her attention to Yugyeom. She smiled as he fidgeted with her fingers.

Jackson gathered Tar in his arms trying to calm her down from going into a rage. An outburst right now would not be productive.

Yen glanced up at her sister before asking Adarra about the book from the library. She didn't feel the need or want to hash out familial issues at the moment. The fate of the world was at stake. There was a job to do and limited time to do it. 17 people to save everything. Not all of them knew who they were. Not all were trained. Familial issues could wait.

One thing Namjoon said in the recap stuck out to Yen. Something about 7 progenitors still being awake. She had a very strong feeling that, that knowledge was extremely important. Added to what she believed was an emerging pattern they might be getting somewhere.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts and the book that she was unaware of Yoongi, Hoseok, and Yugyeom studying her. 

'The tapestry of Donii led us to the library. A tapestry portrait of Mut led us to this journal. Are we on a quest to find Gaea's different incarnations?' She thought. 'They'd have to be important incarnations. 7. Namjoon said 7 progenitors. 7 continents. 7 seas.'

"You may be onto something." Yoongi told Yen.

Jin looked at Yoongi confused. Everyone and everything in the cave was quiet except for Jackson making soft shushing noises to Tae. So how would Yoongi know someone's on to something?

Yen grinned at Yoongi. "You think?" Her grin turned into a frown. "But which ones are the important versions?" 

Yoongi pondered the question. "Well if we consider the tapestry led us to a library which led us to a tapestry portrait maybe that's the pattern. We should look for God of Knowledge libraries. If there is a portrait of one of her incarnations we're in in the right place." 

Yen grinned and squealed. "You're absolutely brilliant Yoongs. I could kiss you!" She laughed at his No face. "Don't worry I'd rather kiss Yugyeom." Which she did. 

Yoongi directed his attention to everyone else. "We may have figured out a plan. Let's head home to rest and eat."

Nods of agreement all around everyone began the trek home.


	20. THE BO-OH-OK

The trip home was far easier than the trip to. Yen was able to jump from the cave. Once back at the school Yoongi, Hoseok, Yen, and Yugyeom holed themselves up in Yoongi's room.

The remaining Gods stood at a loss of what to do as they watched the fours retreating backs as they whispered excitedly. 

"D-do they realize we're a team?" Jungkook asked.

All Jungkook received were pats on the back and sad smiles as the group went their separate ways.

As the four got settled in Yoongi's room, Yoongi made grabby hands for the treasure that almost resulted in loss. Yen laughed as she handed the book over.

Yoongi wasted no time in untying the ribbon and opening the treasure. His excitement instantly changed to confusion. The book was blank. 

"Why was a blank book safe guarded?" Hoseok queried.

Yen laid her head back against Yugyeom's chest in thought. She felt positive that the book in front of them was important. Maybe whatever was written was also safeguarded. How to unlock it though.

Yen shot up straight as her mind raced over a certain thought. If everyone well almost everyone here was created because of the prophecy than at least one would be able to decipher the safeguard. 

Immediately she pictured Jimin. He was the son of Thoth. As quickly as she pictured him she dismissed it. Her instincts and gut pointed to only one person.

Without a word she jumped from Yoongi's room to a door down the hall. She knocked three times in quick succession and watched impatiently. 

A smile appeared on her face as the door opened. "Hi, Jimin! Can I borrow V for a little bit?"

Jimin opened the door all the way to allow the young fate entry. She kissed his cheek as she excitedly skipped past him.

V sat up on the bed and looked at her questioningly. "Yen?"

"Hello sweetheart. Can I borrow you for a little while? I need help and I think you are the right man for the job."

V looked at Yen warily before glancing over at Jimin. He watched as Jimin shrugged silently telling him it was his choice. With a sigh V agreed. 

Yen grabbed his hand, grinned, and jumped. They landed in a heap on Yoongi's floor. Definitely not what he was expecting. 

Yen quickly got to her feet and grabbed the book before shoving it in V's face. "A-are there words on the pages?" She stammered.

V took the book after giving her a slightly annoyed glare. He looked down at the opened book. Now he was confused. The page was filled with writing and scribbles up and down the margins.

After a quick scan he picked up on something about an ultimate weapon and a Godly betrayal. Feeling that he was the sole attraction in the room he looked up.

He stared at four faces looking back at him with hopeful expressions. He quirked a brow at Yoongi. Interested to see his older brother more lively and alert than he's been in a long while. "In answer to your question yes there are words. Now let me ask you a question. What kind of game are you guys playing?"

Yoongi grimaced at V's tone. He hated how bitter the younger sounded. "It's not a game. I opened the book and it was blank. Yugyeom, Hoseok, and Yen couldn't see any writing either."

V eyed them warily studying their faces and body language to see if he could detect a lie. He couldn't. His spidey senses told him they were being honest.

Just then Yen fell over in a fit of giggles causing everyone to focus their attention on her. "What's so funny?" Yugyeom asked

"V, said his spidey senses told him we weren't lying." She answered in between fits of laughter.

Yugyeom was confused. "He hasn't said anything though."

V's eyes widened. He didn't say it out loud but he did think it. Yen stopped laughing and looked at the floor suddenly embarrassed. 

"I think you read my mind." V whispered.

Before any further conversation could be had the five were startled by the sudden knock on the door calling them for dinner.


	21. Drunken Night Broken Ties

Dinner was a loud cheerful affair. Family pit against family in a epic showdown. The battle lines were clearly drawn.

To the right stood Yen, Adarra, Jinyoung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Yugyeom, v, and Jungkook. To the left stood Jin, Tae, Jackson, Jaebum, Jimin, Youngjae, and Mark. BamBam and Namjoon acting as referee's because they couldn't pick a side.

The battle? Is pizza better or is fried chicken better? A stupid showdown obviously but one whimsical enough to cut some of the tension from the destiny bomb hanging above their heads. 

A lot of laughs and many showers later since the battle ended in food fight, the group found themselves occupying the living area for a game night. The game? Truth or Lie. The rules? Answer a question truthfully or fib with a lie. Everyone would then debate if the person told the truth. If the player gets busted in a lie they take a shot.

An hour in Jungkook was down 4 shots. Mark 7, BamBam 5. Jaebum and Namjoon tied for 2. Jackson was losing with 11. The rest hadn't taken a shot.

The fun ended with a sour note when a drunk Jackson chose to start an argument with Yen about the library and getting trapped. Needless to say everyone sobered up quickly.

"You don't understand how worried I was , we were when you didn't come back." Jackson cried at Yen.

"I didn't stay behind by choice, Jackson." Yen stated. 

"If you didn't go in, in the first place it never would have happened." Jackson spat.

Yen glared at her best friend. "If I didn't go in whoever went in wouldn't have come out."

"Bullshit. You're just trying to justify your recklessness."

Yen got in Jackson's face. "You weren't in there. How the hell do you get to call bullcrap? You need to stop being so overbearing and annoying." Yen snapped.

"Really? Because I worry about you I'm overbearing. Stop acting the way you do and I'll stop having to worry so much."

"Focus on what should be your number one priority and you won't have time to worry. My sister is your wife." Yen yelled. 

"I don't have to worry about Tae, Yen. My wife isn't a stupid moron. She was born with a brain and common sense unlike her worthless sister." Jackson fumed.

"Jackson!" A chorus of voices exclaimed. Everyone appalled at the horrible argument.

Yen narrowed her eyes at Jackson. Many emotions ran through her mind. She closed her eyes momentarily to gather her thoughts. Everyone stepped back as she began to glow.

She opened her eyes that were now glowing gold and looked directly at Jackson. "Son of Hades, Son of Bastet. I, Yen, fate of past and future sever the bond of a soul string and mind string. To never be restored. From now on until the end will our souls no longer intertwine." 

As Jackson fell to the floor the power dissipated and the youngest fate disappeared. Tae stared at her husband in disgust while everyone else looked at each other in shock.

The night was over. Where do they go from here. Broken hearts and Broken ties.


	22. Ties

"Can someone fill us in on what just happened? Why was Yen glowing and why were her eyes a piercing blue?" Jaebum asked.

Tae stopped glaring at Jackson and turned her attention to Jaebum. "The glow and her eyes are her fate self." She glanced around noting the confusion. "Okay. Our jobs never end. We created duplicates that do our duties in the hall of life when we are away. Half our power is always with us and half is funneled into our duplicates. What you just witnessed was Yen at full power."

"So, wait. Everything we've seen you do up to this point is only at half power?" BamBam questioned dumbstruck.

Tae nodded.

Mark swallowed. "The severing?"

"Yen severed the connection between them. I know it may seem harsh and hateful, but this isn't the first time Jackson has acted this way. It's not even the hundredth. He forgets that most of her dumbest moments happened because she was saving his life."

"How will this affect him going forward?" Youngjae asked.

"It'll suck. I won't lie. He's going to spend the rest of his existence feeling a void. But it would be worse if she didn't sever it. The hate and malice he was spewing in his head would've crippled any who heard it."

"You- you heard it?" Adarra stuttered.

"Unfortunately." Tae sighed. "I also feel it. I'm tied to Jackson heart, mind, body, and soul. I'm tied to Yen mind, body, and soul. I' assuming based on how you asked that question you are mind tied to Yen. Which means you heard everything he told her telepathically. My sister is a pure soul. She's completely selfless. If she didn't sever their tie I would have. I'd rather my husband feel a void than my sister lose her soul."

She paused to make sure everyone understood and could process what she said. She looked down to the floor when Jackson started screaming. "I'm going to take Jackson to his father so you all can have a peaceful night." She didn't wait for answers. With a touch to his shoulder they were gone.

"Well that was a tense and drama filled evening we were trying to avoid." Jin spoke. 

Everyone sank into their seats nodding in agreement. Yoongi let his thoughts wander to Yen. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep without knowing she was okay.

What can he say the cheery little fate grew on him. He bid everyone a goodnight and grabbed Hoseok. Once his door was closed behind them he called Yen.

She appeared in front of the two men with a sad smile. "I'm okay guys." She spoke before they could ask. "Could one of you get Yugyeom and V? They're summoning me too."

Hoseok nodded before walking out the door. He returned with both men she mentioned along with Jimin, Adarra, and Jinyoung.

Yugyeom placed his hands on Yen's cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. "How are you?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

Yen took a step back and looked up. "Seriously I'm good. The soul string had been dimming for a while. The mind string was what hurt. I'm okay though."

They looked at her skeptically. "Seriously guys. I'm good. Stop worrying and get some rest. We have a long day of figuring out where to go ahead of us."  
After a few more moments of assuring them that she was okay they said goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, How are you liking the story so far?


	23. The Following Days

The next couple of days after game night were spent with lots of hours arguing over the next location. With there being so many pantheons in existence they were struggling to narrow the choices down.

V spent his time reading the book they got from the first library. It was a lot of hours but he didn't mind. For once he felt like he had something to contribute.

By day three he finally got annoyed. Jimin was pacing back and forth in front of him completely upset. It frustrated him to no end that V could read the book and he, the son of the God of knowledge, could only see blank pages. So here he was distracting V with his whining and complaints.

Yen had spent the last couple of days jumping back and forth between the hall of tapestries and the Gods living quarters. Doing her best to help out with the fated quest and avoid Jackson. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Yugyeom helping with the latter.

Jackson spent his time raging and snarling at everyone. More often than not screaming and yelling between him and Tae filled the home distracting the others from the quest.  
It seems that the broken ties split the family of Gods in three. Those with Yen. Those not taking sides. Last in his own corner, Jackson.

The day after everything happened Yen sat all the Gods down and tried to explain that Jackson was their brother and they should be loyal and supporting towards him. That what happened between them is their problem and no one should pick sides.

Jungkook, Namjoon, Seokjin, Mark, Jaebum, Youngjae, and BamBam agreed. To Yens' distraught mind the rest did not. She argued, she begged but they wouldn't budge. When she tried to beg and argue some more Tae stopped her. 

"He brought it on himself. It is up to him and them to fix the rift. Not you. Not me. This isn't your fault." Tae told Yen.

"But if we- we wouldn't have entered into their life..." Yen started.

"Some other calamity would have split them apart. You know as well as I that fate is a fickle mistress whom always gets what she wants. Besides we were tied to all of them long before we knew they existed. Let it go, Yen."

Yen nodded in understanding, dropped the subject, and got back to work. Day four V emerged from his room with a triumphant smile. "Anulap!" He announced loudly. "That's our next stop."

The room went silent at V's exclamation. Most glanced around at each other in confusion. Tae on the other hand spoke up after a moment. "Polynesian God of Magic and Knowledge, Anulap?" She questioned.

V nodded grinning with his beautiful box smile. He turned to see Yen grinning back at him. After giving him a thumbs up she looked at the rest of the Gods. "If the quest stays the same that means we are going to Anulap's library and we need to find something representing Po."

Everyone nodded and began to talk over each other excitedly not that they had a course. Yen quickly made her way over to V and embraced him in a hug. "You are amazing V. We couldn't do this without you." She whispered.

In no time at all the Gods finished talking and told Yen and V it was time to go. Part two of their quest was in the works. Just like every other time they jumped everyone quickly held hands and they were gone.


	24. Taehyung

The group ended their jump on Easter Island not expecting to immediately be met face to face with a Goddess. Yen broke away from the group to jump into the Goddess' arms.

 

"Pele!"  
The Gods observed the two. Pele as Yen just stated was a stunning figure. She looked like a defined warrior ready for battle. Her eyes were the color of molten lava. Her hair though black looked like a flickering flame. Something about her seemed a little more unkempt a little more wild than any of the other Gods they're seen or known.

Yen introduced the group to Pele the Goddess of Fire. After the greetings and introductions. Pele got down to the business at hand. "So little one." She addressed Yen. "You know your presence is always welcome, but what brought you here now? Especially with such a large group of Gods."

Namjoon was the one to answer. "We are here for the library of Anulap."

If they expected that answer to surprise the Goddess they were in for a shock. Pele nodded. "So you are the fated. Does one among you practice magic? Do you have a plan? Do you know the rules and secrets to the library?" 

The Goddess sighed when she received no affirmative answers to her questions. "The library is safe guarded against Ancients entering. A magic user is required to circumvent the traps set. If you get passed the traps the guardian will ask you a question. Answer honestly and you will be rewarded with what you seek. Fail and the punishment is fatal. Sounds easy? It's not. The guardian doesn't judge your words but your heart" 

Namjoon and Jaebum nodded in understanding before turning to the others to make a plan. "So Tae and Yen can't help us." Jaebum started. "Sumerians are ancient. Jinyoung and Mark are magic users. I think V should go since he was the only one of us who could read the book. Now we..."

He was cut off by the Goddess. "Which part of Ancients didn't understand?" Pele huffed angrily.

Jaebum quirked a brow in confusion. "We aren't using Tae and Yen."

"You can't use Taehyung either."

"Who?" 17 voices questioned in unison.

Pele glared at the group plucking V up in the air. "Taehyung. Fate of Absolution. God of Eternal and True love. Brother of Aina and Lai. You know them best as Tae and Yen."


	25. Feel Better Now?

The Gods didn't know what to think or how to react to Pele's statement. V, their V that they grew up with was a Sumerian God. The boy who has never shown an ounce of Godly ability was an Ancient. It was mind bogging and unbelievable.

Youngjae looked at the confused and shocked faces of his family. He didn't know what they were thinking but nothing was making sense to him. If V was a fate why was he separated from his siblings? Why doesn't he have Godly abilities like the girls possess? Why didn't their aunt Amaterasu or Uncle Ryujin recognize him and say anything? He voiced his thoughts out loud.

Pele was more than willing to answer. "All three of them were supposed to be separated. Aina or Tae was supposed to go with Styx. Lai or Yen with Isis and Taehyung or V with their mother. Unfortunately their home was attacked before the rendezvous. V was the only one to make it out. Atlantis had strong magics to protect the land. Any who were left succumbed to a forgetting spell. Although V made it to his mother the Mythical cities were attacked and destroyed a short time later and he was sent to live with you all." She paused to let them digest the information. 

"For a time the Sumerians that survived believed Aina and Lai died on Atlantis . It wasn't until later when news spread of the Hall of Tapestries opened that we realized they were alive."

"Why keep them left in the dark about their identity?" Jaebum spat. 

Pele sighed. "Safety. With their mother in hiding and their father in slumber it seemed safer to keep to keep it hidden for the time being. Not all the Gods are on the side of good. We know the God of Time and Shadows and the Goddess of Destruction had help in destroying the legendary and mythical cities,but to this day we haven't discovered their identities."

It was silent for a time after that everyone lost in their own thoughts. After an uncomfortable silence Adarra spoke up. "So none of you Gods know who is on the other side yet we are sent in danger blindly? All we know is that there was some prophecy told about us. We don't know allies from enemies. Hell we don't even know about ourselves."

"It was never expected that you would be thrust into the prophecy quest so quickly. You were supposed to have more training time. More time to learn. Unfortunately things didn't go according to plan. We ran out of time and options. You are our only hope. Train on the way, get stronger, get smarter. Tae and Yen can help you. Especially Yen, She's stronger than any God I've ever met. You have two amazingly powerful allies on your side. Use them." With that Pele disappeared leaving the Gods and the Fates alone. 

Tae was seated beside her husband lost in contemplation. She didn't listen to any of the conversation passed V being their brother. She kept glancing at Yen to see her reaction to the news. Where she was stunned and floored it seemed as if Yen was not. Just like in Amaterasu's cave Yen once again seemed unsurprised.

Anger began to course through her body. Anger that was there another sibling and they were separated. Anger that their mother was still alive and only chose to protect one sibling. Angry at Yen. No, she wasn't angry at Yen she was livid.

A hatred she's never felt before consumed her. She hated Yen. The need to make her sister bleed, hurt, cry filling her mind.

Yen was in a deep conversation with Yoongi and Yugyeom when suddenly her eyes clouded over in a vision. She managed to push them out of the way as the first attack struck flipping her backwards. 

Yen stood dusting herself off as conversation all around the sisters ceased. Tae attacked again calling on lightning. Yen was again thrown backwards.

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Yugyeom tried to come to her defense but Yen pushed them back. She'd seen the multiple outcomes. No matter the scenario any outside interference would equal death. She wouldn't let that happen. Nor would she attack. No she could take whatever was thrown her way.

A triple attack came next. Fire, lightning, and blood magic. Yen fell to her knees with a strangled cry. Coughing and choking on her own blood. She stood for the third time wiping her lips with her sleeve. 

"I hate you, Yen!" Tae screamed. Rage and fury the only things she could feel. 

Yen stared at her sister. Tears forming in her eyes. "No, no you don't!" Yen yelled back. "This isn't you Tae. You have to fight it Tae."

Tae glared back at her sister with malice in her eyes. She felt a new power surge through her. She casted her sister a twisted smile and unleased the power. "DIE!" She screamed.

She hit Yen with every ounce of energy she had. This wasn't a knock her off her feet shot. More it was a power drain. She took from Yen and gave it to herself. She laughed maniacally as Yen's power coursed through her. She felt strong, invincible.

Then suddenly she didn't. She saw everything Yen had ever seen. Felt everything Yen had ever felt. The paths, the infinite paths of every being in the world. It was too much. She was being overloaded.

She collapsed on the ground holding her head crying in agony. "Make it stop. Please make it stop." Whatever force that controlled her gone. Not able to take Yen's power it faded away. Leaving Tae to suffer the agonizing consequences. 

Faintly she could hear Jackson screaming. "Tae! Stop! Baby please! You're killing both you and Yen!" 

Tae blinked angling her head to see an unconscious Yen in Adarra's arms. Blood dripping out her mouth, ears, and nose. Bloody tears falling from her eyes. Her skin now and alabaster white instead of her normal caramel tone. 

She glanced around at the others. Most staring back at her with looks of horror. The ramifications of what she just did to her baby sister took a few moments to process. "Oh! God! What did I do?"

Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours taking in the horrific event that was splayed in front of them. Finally a soft and weak voice broke the silence.

"Feel Better Now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm back!! I had a major writing block on this story so I apologize for not updating.


	26. The Past

"Feel better now?"

The Gods swiveled their heads to the weak and bloodied girl in Adarra's arms. "What?" Jinyoung snapped. "Who gives a crap how she feels. You almost died!"

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. So sorry." Tae cried brokenly in repetition. 

Jackson held onto his wife rocking her gently back and forth. He thought back to days ago when his anger got the best of him and Yen cut their ties. He felt out of control. As if he was a surveyor of the incident but could not interact. Was that how Tae felt? 

He knew his wife. Even at her angriest she would never harm her sister let alone almost kill her. As much as it him to lose his best friend he'd accepted that he crossed the line. Now he was unsure. Something was controlling their negative emotions, but what?

Tae shifted in his arms and he looked at her. She looked frailer than he'd ever seen her. Her appearance was also altered. Her vibrant red hair was now dull and had black streaks. Her eyes which used to always captivate him were now different. One eye remained it's usual beautiful shade of green. The other was solid black. Her skin was the color of chalk.

"I didn't mean to Jackie. I'm not a monster." Tae spoke softly breaking Jackson out of his assessment. 

"I know baby. I know."

Across the way Yen was finally able to sit up. Though still weak she tried to analyze the situation. She knew she had to address the attack. That is what everyone else wanted. For her however that wasn't important at the moment.

Her thoughts went to before the attack. Before the first strike she saw every scenario. The Gods were in her vision. Something that shouldn't have been possible. Gods were a black hole. Halfway through the attacks she saw a figure super imposed over her sister. 

It wasn't Tae that attacked but the Goddess they were on a quest to stop. She was sure. Now the question was why and how. Accidentally and unintentionally her vision clouded over and she found herself in the past with an unprepared Adarra clinging to her in fear.

The two of them stood in the God's dorm observing the fight between Jackson and Yen. Adarra was the one to notice the shadow lurking over Jackson.

"W-What is that?" Adarra whispered.

Yen frowned but did not answer. She watched as the shadow shifted from Jackson to V to her. They watched as she broke the ties. The shadow kicking back its head laughingly in triumph. The two were shifted forward in time to moments before the recent attack. The Gods spread out invested in their conversations. Yen kept her gaze on her sister. The shadow hovering around her.

Adarra's eyes widened when the shadow entered Tae's body. Settling in her abdomen. "Oh my God." She whispered shocked.

Yen narrowed her eyes. The two were thrust back in to the present. Yen's vision cleared and she stared at her sister. Two things were very clear. Those close to her were being manipulated and controlled and Tae was pregnant.

"What the hell was that?" Adarra shrieked startling everyone but Yen.

"Time travel." Yen stated the obvious.

Adarra glared at Yen's profile. "Not that. T-That shadow thing."

Yen glanced around seeing everyone's attention directed at them. Locking eyes with Tae she answered. "Khalida, The Goddess of Destruction. We are running out of time."

She shakily got to her feet and walked to V. She dragged V to Tae and Jackson. She turned to address Jaebum and Namjoon. "Jinyoung, Mark, Jimin, and Jungkook are the four needed for the next quest."

Finishing her statement she blinked her siblings and brother-in-law away.


	27. Left Behind

"How are we supposed to go right into mission mode after what just happened?" Youngjae questioned.

The Gods were still in the processing phase with everything. Pele. Learning that V was not one of them but Taehyung the third fate. Witnessing an unprovoked attack. It was a lot to take in and they were left stunned.

Adarra who was accidentally forced into time traveling to the past with Yen sat in silence. The traveling surprised her but what she saw sent shivers down her spine. Yen said the shadow was Khalida. If an imprisoned God could manipulate and possess another God while being locked away, how the hell could they stand a chance face to face?

She startled when Jinyoung wrapped her in his arms. Mistakenly thinking her silence for worry over Yen he tried to comfort. "She will be okay love. She's strong."

Adarra gave a small smile before frowning. "I know. That's not what I'm thinking about though."

Jinyoung quirked a brow in question.

She sighed. "What if we aren't strong enough? What if we fail?"

"I don't know. The world ends. What has you scared love? You're the most fearless person I know."

Adarra shivered. "I saw her. Khalida. Well her shadow anyway."

"How? When?" 

"Yen went back to the past. Somehow I went with her. T- Khalida caused the event that forced Yen to cut ties with Jackson. She was also controlling Tae to attack and almost kill Yen. She's t-too strong Jinyoung. We-we can't." Adarra broke down in tears. 

Jinyoung comforted his wife while looking tot he others for help or advice. All he received were sad looks and shrugged shoulders. 

None of the others knew what to say. They watched in silence and unease as the most fearless member in their little family crumbled in fear.

After a long uncomfortable silence Jin spoke. "Maybe we should start focusing on who Yen said was needed for this task." 

"What do you mean?" BamBam questioned. His mind still a little hazy from recent events.

"Why the four of them were chosen for starters. Why not one of the leaders?"

Jaebum thought for a moment before answering. "To be honest I think the choices are sound. Based on what was said and left unsaid Anulap is dark. His library is a dark and tricky place. The two darkest in our family is Jinyoung and Adarra. She's out because she's Sumerian. With the library being booby trapped with magic and trickery Mark makes sense. Kook is a hell of a warrior, and Jimin is the son of the most famous knowledge God."

"But all of us have traits that make us excellent candidates." Jin argued.

"Are you jealous, Jin?" Mark asked.

"O-Of course not!" Jin stuttered offended. "I'm just stating facts. All of us were created for this quest."

Namjoon sighed. "I think we are focusing on the wrong things. The last library we entered almost took one of our members. Scratch that. We did lose someone. If it wasn't for Yen we would have lost Adarra, Mark, and Hoseok. If the Goddess Amaterasu hadn't of brought back Yen we would have lost more. We need to focus more on how to get them in and out safely. Not worry about the who." He explained.

Everyone nodded in understanding and agreement. Namjoon looked to Adarra and Mark.

"The two of you have done this before. Any pointers you can give?"

Mark looked at Adarra before answering. Truth is the idea of going into another library scares him. He wasn't worried the first time because they had Yen to fall back on. Now however they were on their own.

"Honestly there isn't really anything we could say. Nothing happened in the first library until Adarra grabbed the book. The best I could say is that we make sure we are all together before touching anything." 

"Also." Adarra added softly. "Whatever you are looking for will be around a depiction of Gaia." 

Namjoon nodded. "Got it. So stick together, have each other's back, and find one of Gaia's many forms. Doesn't sound easy at all. Does anyone know what form Gaia would have taken in this religion?"

"Yen said back at the school we'd be looking for Po." Yugyeom answered.

"Right." Namjoon stated feeling foolish for forgetting that detail. Now only one question remained. "How do we find the library?"

"I'll take them." Pele volunteered startling everyone present. The Goddess had been completely forgotten.

She waited quietly and patiently as everyone gave hugs and wished good luck to the four. Taking their hands she nodded goodbye to those left behind and disappeared.

The five of them appeared on a very small island. The only thing on this island being them and a smoking building. Lava lapped at the shores the way water would.

"Anulap chose to place his library on an island surrounded by lava to ensure that Po would never be able to reach it. Good fortune little Gods. I will wait right here." Pele spoke.

Jimin, Jungkook, Mark, and Jinyoung looked at the building in front of them. Silently in sync they swallowed their doubts and fears and stepped forward.


	28. The Hall

Jackson and V gazed around wide eyed at their unfamiliar surroundings. V in confusion and Jackson in worry and fear. Yen transported them to the Fates Hall of Tapestries. Inaccessible and forbidden to all but the Fates.

Jackson's eyes widened further at the realization of where they were and that Yen broke the rules. She broke the rules for him.

"Where are we?" V asked softly.

Yen smiled at her brother. "This is the hall of tapestries. Where we and now you as well do our job. Also where for the first time the three fates will be united as one."

V walked around staring at everything in awe and wonderment. Tapestries clung to the walls of three hallways. A room behind them housed an assortment of strings. Another had wheels and unfinished tapestries.

V's gaze darted back and forth from the spinning wheels to Tae and Yen. "Who are they?"

In the room with the wheels were two people identical in looks to Tae and Yen diligently working on tapestries. Yen looked in the direction V was staring. "Shabti's. Clay creations animated to do work. As a Fate our job never ends. So we created these Shabti's and infused our power and essence to work while we are away."

V nodded and continued his exploration. Yen turned to Jackson and Tae. "I guess an explanation is needed."

Tae remained silent. Jackson on the other hand vehemently shook his head in denial.

Yen sighed and began speaking anyway. "First I want to apologize Jackson. I was rash in my decision to sever the ties between us."

"No, Yen."

Yen cut him off. "Just listen. Before transporting us here I had a vision of the past. Turns out Khalida found a way to manipulate you and Tae. Although Tae was more possessed than manipulated." 

"I was p-p-possessed?" Tae stuttered. Her mind slowly catching up after the recent events. 

Yen glanced at her sister. "Yeah. Khalida found your vulnerability."

"Vulnerability? The two of you have always been invincible." Jackson responded. 

"Invincible doesn't mean invulnerable. For the record we are neither. Tae is even more susceptible to influences now."

"How?" Tae and Jackson asked.

Yen looked back and forth between the two. Did they really not know? "Um..." Yen started. "You're expecting."

"Expecting what?" Jackson asked confused.

Tae sucked in a shocked breath and quickly palmed her stomach. "A b-baby? I'm pregnant?"

Yen smiled at her sister. "You are."

"Oh my G."

Jackson was cut off by a sharp cry from V. All three heads turned in his direction just as a blinding pink light surrounded the boy.

"What's happening?" V screeched.

Before Yen could answer a loud booming voice spoke. 

"WELCOME TAEHYUNG God of LOVE. GOD of ABSOLUTE FATE. The hall of tapestries is your birthright. Your responsibility to the world has begun."


	29. Is That Us?

Entering Anulap's library was easy. There were no booby traps. Nothing lying in wait to attack and destroy the four. To be honest there was nothing at all.

The library was just a library. High bookcases stacked with ordinary book. Jinyoung looked at some of the book spines as they passed.

'Why would you need a book on how to kill a mockingbird? Why would you even want to do that?' He thought. "Some people are just sick." He said out loud.

Jimin, Jungkook, and Mark stopped and gave him a funny look. He shook his head at them in a never mind statement.

They walked almost the entire library when an annoyed Jimin spun around to glare at Mark. "What are we looking for?" He spat.

Mark looked around. This library was nothing like Fukurokuju's library. Upon entering that library you instantly felt that it was other worldly. Thought it also had book (Duh! It's a library) they were more magical tomes. This library gave off no feeling. There were no vibes. 

"Well?" Jimin spat again. His patience wearing thin.

Mark ignored him and studied the library some more. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Focusing on it he made his way in that direction the others following behind.

Beside a bookshelf against the wall something shimmered. Mark glanced around to see if the shimmer appeared around anything else. Nothing. Everything else remained plain.  
He turned to the others. "Do you see that?" He asked pointing at what captured his attention so thoroughly.

Jimin, Jungkook, and Jinyoung followed his finger. Jungkook nodded his head. Jimin and Jinyoung stared blankly seeing nothing. 

Mark tried explaining to the two what he was seeing as Jungkook found something to climb on to get a closer look.

Jimin and Jinyoung continued their blank stare after Mark finished. Jimin was unimpressesed. They're looking for clues on how to save the world and Mark is focused on a dumb shimmer.

"We don't have time to play..." Jimin started.

"Guy's!" Jungkook exclaimed excitedly cutting Jimin off. "There's something behind this, I can hear something."

Without waiting for them to speak he reached up and touched the shimmer. The library fell away like an illusion and the four found themselves staring at a stage. 

The sounds of girls screaming and a loud heavy bass filled their ears. 

~jjuk deurikyeo suljan (sippin') paljjang (tippin') han ip tireusoseu (grippin') podo (eatin')  
jjuk deurikyeo bunwigi (keep it) t style (rip it) han ip yeogi (kill it) let's steal it~

The four Gods stared at the figures on stage in shock. The seven men singing and dancing looked like. 

"Is that, Is that us?" Jimin asked before fainting.


	30. What is a BTS?

Yen was in the middle of explaining to Jackson and Taehyung how to reinstate the soul bond when she heard her name being yelled over and over. With a quick word to Tae about taking over she blinked out. 

The sight that greeted her made her laugh. Jungkook was on his knees slapping Jimin while Mark and Jinyoung tried to hide their bodies with their jackets. It was a sight to behold. 

To avoid panic and the probability of being caught on cameras she quickly froze the scene. She made her way towards the quartet and blinked them away.

Jungkook looked up at her a mixture of anger and worry in his eyes. "What was that?"

Yen bent down to check on Jimin giving him a little jolt to wake him up before answering. She wasn't entirely sure what happened so she answered as best she could. "You wound up at a BTS concert in Seoul, South Korea."

"What is a BTS?" Mark asked confused.

Yen laughed. "Not a what. They're a who. They are one of the biggest K-Pop bands in the world consisting of seven members. Rm the leader, Jin, Suga, J-hope, Jimin, V, Jungkook."

Jungkook frowned. Why do they have our names and faces. He thought. He wished they could return to the home they grew up in. Things were much simpler there. "So are they us?" He asked trying to understand.

"Yes and no. They're human. Supposedly every being living has a twin. Yours just happen to be very, very famous." Yen explained. 

"Do they know about us?" Jimin questioned.

Yen nodded. "They do. They are what you call enlighted humans which is why I think you wound up there. They have what we are looking for. I have to send you back." 

"What?" Jinyoung yelled. "No. Not happening. No way."

"Jinyoung...." Yen started.

"No! It's bad enough that we are thrown into a fated quest untrained. Dealing with issues that we aren't equipped for. Gods wanting to kill us. Gods being able to manipulate and possess. Now you want us to add humans to the mix? We're supposed to be saving the world and everything in it. Not endangering it further."

"Then tell me Jinyoung what we should do? I know the situation is far from ideal but you were sent to them for a reason." Yen responded.

Jinyoung glared at the Fate. His anger slipping past his normally controlled defenses. The sky that seconds ago was filled with the oranges and soft reds of sunset was now black and ominous. A soft breezy evening now struck with a bitter cold. His skin taking on the color of night as his crimson eyes pulsed bright into the darkness.

He grabbed on to the other three Gods. Still glaring at Yen he felt power surge through him. "Figure it out for yourself."

Before Yen could say anything else darkness enveloped the four Gods and they were gone.


	31. Vision

Yen stood staring at nothing while trying to rack her brain on what to do. There really weren't many options. Go back to the others and explain in hopes the others will agree. Go herself and hope for the best. Or return to the hall of tapestries and leave the Gods to themselves.

Truth be told she should return home. Her and her sister weren't apart of the group. They really had no business involving themselves. Tears fell down her face unknowingly as she pondered the choices.

She collapsed as a vision overtook her. All around her was darkness. The feeling more of a nightmare than a vision. After moments of nothing a voice spoke. Shivers racked her body as the disembodied voice of her nightmares spoke.

"Why fight the inevitable child? Better and stronger have tried and failed. Your own father wasn't strong enough to destroy me. What makes you believe you and those pitiful excuses of Gods can?"

"It's their destiny." Yen answered weakly cowering in fear at the bone chilling heartless laugh. 

"They don't know anything. They are useless Lai. And you are a fool for putting your faith in them."

"That's not true. Y-you're scared that they can. T-that's why you're here."

"Foolish child! I fear NOTHING! I merely want you to cease this delusional quest and accept the inevitable. Death will come."

"No, Khalida. They will succeed." She stated bravely.

A dark and terrible laugh was all that followed as she was thrust back into the present. Though absolutely terrified she stood with a steely resolve. She couldn't give up. She'd help the Gods or die trying.


	32. BTS

Determination settled in Yen. The more she replayed the Khalida conversation in her mind, the surer she became. Khalida wouldn’t have made an impromptu visit if she was absolute in her belief that the Gods would lose. Which means that the Goddess of Destruction is afraid. They are on the right path in their quest and Khalida wants them to doubt so that she can insure her victory. 

A smile formed on her face at the realization of the Goddess’ intent. They could do this. They would do this. With a new resolve of hope, Yen made her was to the backstage area of BTS’ concert venue. She used the shadows to maneuver around without being seen. She had to be careful. Dealing with enlightened humans could be very tricky. 

She reached a door that had a lot of voices speaking behind it. There she paused listening in. It was very uncanny and a little disconcerting how similar the voices were to the Gods that she had come to view as family. Although these voices sounded a little more upbeat and jovial from their Godly counterparts. 

Making herself invisible, she entered the room to begin her search. A preliminary glance showed nothing of use. Maybe it wasn’t here. Maybe they were only supposed to come here and then follow the Idol group to their hotel or home. To be safe from discovery she held her breath and carefully got closer. 

“Namjoonie Hyung, who do you think those people were in the front row that looked just like me and Jimin?” Jungkook asked. 

 

Yen froze as the room went silent at the question. She waited with bated breath listening for the answer. Hoping that the question would be brushed aside as a hallucination from exhaustion or some other throw away excuse. 

She watched as Namjoon placed the book that he had in his hand on the table and looked at Jungkook. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as his eyes flitted to something behind him. 

Yen’s eyes widened in fear as Namjoon’s gaze seemed to lock on to where she was standing. Enlightened or not, he should not be able to see her. Sense her yes, if she got within touching distance, but not see her. Her frozen and fearful stare of being discovered was interrupted by a golden shimmer. She tore her eyes away from the knowing stare of Namjoon and glanced down. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the glowing item on the table. The book that Namjoon was holding a moment ago was glowing. She found what they were searching for. 

Namjoon’s eyes followed the trajectory of the girl’s gaze. His own widening slightly when he noticed that she was looking at his book. Not really a book, more like a journal that he found in a tucked away bookstore when they were in Hawaii. He looked from the book back to the girl before answering Jungkook. 

“I can’t be sure as I didn’t see them, JK. I can only speculate that what you saw were the others.” 

He watched the girl carefully as her mouth formed an O shape in shock. He arched a brow as she stared at him. A small smile forming on his face to silently let her know that she had nothing to fear. No one here would harm her. 

Jungkook waited to see if Namjoon would expand upon his answer. When all he received was silence, he sighed. What was an other? He should probably let the conversation go. 

They were all tired and wanted nothing more than to get on the bus and head to a bed, but curiosity got the better of him. “What’s an other?” 

Namjoon looked back at Jungkook. “ An other is categorized as not of this world. The definition doesn’t really do it justice however. Some people have called in doppelgangers. Saying that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world Others still, say that an other is an alien that has chosen to take your form to blend in and traverse unknown.” 

“But they were exact replicas. Like we were separated at birth. “Jungkook stated. 

“Like I said, I can only speculate as I didn’t see them myself. Maybe they weren’t as exact as you think. You weren’t in that area to see perfectly.” 

Jungkook nodded at Namjoon. He wasn’t that close. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him and he saw something more than there was. He let the conversation go and gathered his stuff as a staff member entered the room to inform them that the bus was here. Happy and exhausted sighs filled the room as everyone grabbed their stuff to head out. 

Yen waited, hidden in the shadows as the Idols filed out of the room. Joyous chatter of food, baths, and beds carried down the corridor. Namjoon was the last one to leave. He stopped as he neared the door. Turning his face to Yen as he spoke. “I hope you find everything that you are searching for. I pray for your success. Good luck and best wishes.” 

With that Yen was left alone in the room. She bent over placing her hands on her knees as she took in a huge mouthful of air. She knew of enlightened humans, ran into quite a few, but she had never run into one that could see her when she was using her abilities. She shook herself of replaying what just happened as the glimmer caught her attention again. 

He had left the book behind. Not only could he see her, but he knew what she was after. Picking up the book she jumped back to the Hall of Tapestries to collect her siblings and brother in law. They had a quest to finish.


	33. A Dragon Saved

Jinyoung, Mark, Jungkook, and Jimin returned to their family via shadow travel startling the other Gods when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Adarra noticed the furious look on her husband’s face as Jaebum noted that Pele was not with them. 

“What happened?” Adarra questioned 

“Where’s Pele?” Jaebum asked at the same time. 

Mark looked around at the group. He glanced at Jinyoung before giving the events of what happened at the Library. Jin was the first to speak up after Mark finished talking.

“So, there are humans out there that look just like us?” 

Mark nodded at Jin. The Gods took a moment to process the information. Adarra was still looking at her husband. 

“Why are you so angry?” Adarra asked Jinyoung softly. 

Jinyoung stared at his wife. “This whole thing is bullshit! Like I told that stupid Fate. We were all thrown in to this thing untrained, uneducated. Dealing with issues that even the GODS aren’t equipped for. Gods wanting to kill us. We have no idea who is on our side and who is against us. Every time we go somewhere there is the possibility that we won’t return. We are blind, Adarra. Now humans have been added to the mix. This whole thing is fucking crap. I say let the Fates deal with it. They are stronger and more prepared than we are. Plus, if they do it and fail it will be on them. The Goddess of Destruction wants them anyway. Why should we put ourselves in the way?” 

Adarra’s jaw dropped. She can’t believe what she heard come out of her husband’s mouth. Yes, some of what he said was true. They aren’t trained or equipped, but they are fated. Not the Fates. The two girls just happened to be nice enough to be willing to help them. Now here her husband is talking about them dying as if they are nothing. “I don’t even know where to start with you. This is our quest, Jinyoung. Not theirs. They are just helping us out. We should.” 

The appearance of Yen, Jackson, V, and Tae cut her off from the fight that was about to ensue. She watched as Yen approached Namjoon with a book. She assumed that it was the item they went looking for. Which means after Jinyoung, Mark, Jimin, and Jungkook left her, she went back on her own. A small smile formed on her face as her chest warmed with adoration for the girl. She couldn’t hear the conversation that the two were having, but a sudden movement caught her attention. 

A furious Jinyoung stormed over to the two having a quiet conversation. Everyone watched as he yanked Yen backwards causing her to fall on the ground. Stunned no one moved to offer assistance or stop what was about to happen. 

“YOU!” Jinyoung screamed. “I thought I said it was over? My family will have no part in this anymore.” 

Yen looked up at Jinyoung. Her face an emotionless void. “I, I got the book, Jinyoung.” She spoke softly. You can’t give up. She’s scared, Jinyoung. Khalida is scared.” 

“I don’t give a shit. No more, Yen.” 

“But.” 

“I SAID NO!” Jinyoung roared cutting Yen off with a backhand that sent her flying across the dirt. 

Yen struggled to get up spitting blood from her mouth as she did so. Everything moved rapidly after that. The sky got dark. Ancient sounds of war drums filled the air. A deep fog rolled in, settling around the group of Gods. A fog so deep and thick that they were almost blind. Jinyoung chose that moment to attack the bleeding girl. The faint sound of moans and groans reached the Gods ears. 

Jinyoung used a shadow attack on Yen to suck the life out of her. Adarra switched her sight to dragon sight. What she saw horrified her. Yen was in the air. Shadows and fog ripping her from the inside out while Jinyoung stood there and watched. She warred with herself. On the one hand it was her husband, the other it was the girl that she had come to view as family. The choice was decided for her seconds later when she saw Tae move out of the corner of her eye. Tae started running to save her sister. Adarra couldn’t let anything happen to the girl. She was pregnant. 

Adarra jerked. She reached Jinyoung before Tae could. All she wanted was to stop her husband from killing Yen. She never would have predicted that her husband would have chosen that exact second to strike the death blow. 

The fog receded and the darkness lifted. Yen fell to the ground gasping for breath, Tae collecting her in her arms as she dropped to the ground beside her sister. The Gods stared on in horror as Adarra fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of her neck from the deep gash that Jinyoung created. They watched as she struggled to take her last breaths.

Jinyoung looked down at his wife before collapsing as his legs could no longer hold him. “Adarra!” He cried. He desperately tried to staunch the blood flow. “Hold on baby. Please hold on.” He looked around at all of his family. A desperate look in his eyes as he silently begged for someone to do something. Someone to save his wife. 

Yen lifted her head from her sister's lap and took in the scene. Slowly she crawled towards the dragon girl. The girl that she considered friend. She glanced at Jinyoung as she placed her hand on Adarra’s shoulder. “I can save her.” She croaked. 

Jinyoung’s panicked gaze met Yen’s. In the moment he forgot all about wanting the young fate dead. He needed his wife and if she could heal her so be it. He nodded at the fate. 

Yen nodded back and began chanting. She placed her hand on the gash in Adarra’s neck. The Gods watched as a bright white aura surrounded the trio on the ground. Watched as the wound in Adarra’s neck began to close. Watched as Yen went limp and unresponsive. 

They broke out of their stupor as a shrill cry filled the air. Tae crawled as quickly as she could to where the trio sat. Rolling Yen over on her back and placing her head to her chest. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” Hoseok croaked. 

Tae cried in relief at hearing a heartbeat. Her head rose and she locked eyes with Jinyoung. She beckoned Jackson over to pick up Yen before standing herself. Jackson laid the unconscious fate gently on the ground far away from Jinyoung and the others. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the ghostly pallor of her skin. The black circles around her eyes. He could almost see the skull beneath the muscle and sinew of her flesh. His head jerked around to the others as Hoseok asked again what was wrong. 

Tae never taking her eyes off of Jinyoung finally answered the boy. “My sister. The sister you just tried to kill sacrificed her immortality for your wife. My sister is no longer a God because of you. MY SISTER LOST HERSELF TO SAVE YOUR WIFE!” Tae screamed.


	34. Apologies

Tae ranted and raved at Jinyoung. The other Gods watched on in sadness and confusion. Jackson cradled Yen in his arms sobbing. It was a heart wrenching sight. Jinyoung had no time to brace himself for the onslaught of Tae hurling magic's at him. He fell to his knees. Blood pooling down his ear to his neck. Still he didn’t defend or fight back. 

What he did was wrong and he knew it. Even if he still felt that he was right in denying that they go any further, he knew attacking Yen was wrong and cowardly. He bowed his head in acceptance of his imminent demise. He didn’t dare look at his family or his wife. He didn’t want the last thing that he saw before death being disappointment reflected back to him in their eyes. He closed his eyes and waited. 

And waited. When no death blow came, he opened his eyes to peek. Yen was holding on to Tae, preventing her from finishing him. Why? He thought. After everything that he did. Everything that happened because of him, she of all people should allow him to die. Instead here she was once again coming to his defense. 

No number of apologies would make any part of this situation right. “Don’t.” He choked out. 

All eyes were on him as Yen dropped her arms from Tae and stared at him. “What?” She asked. 

“I said, Don’t. I’m not worth defending. Let Tae do whatever she wants. I’m ready for it. I accept my fate.” 

Jinyoung flinched as he felt arms wrap around his frame. A river of tears fell down his face at the words spoken to him. “You will always be worth defending, Jinyoung. What you did, you did out of love. For your family and for your wife.” 

“I-I, would have killed you. How can you forgive me so easily? I killed my wife.” Jinyoung cried out. 

He heard a chuckle. “You made a huge blunder; I won't deny that. But I understand why you did what you did. Take this opportunity to reflect on what happened and how to control your temper.” 

He nodded and continued sobbing into Yen’s shoulder. 

She let him cry out his feelings for a few moments, holding onto him and rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him. When she felt him calming down she spoke again. “Are you good now?” 

He shook his head. He wasn’t, but he knew that he couldn’t just wallow in his misery. He had to stop. He had to do something. He had to make amends for his atrocious behavior. 

He pulled himself out of Yen’s comforting embrace and stood up. Yen following. She gave him a soft smile. A smile of forgiveness. 

“Go to your wife, Jinyoung. Hold her in your arms.” Yen ordered. 

Jinyoung shook his head again. “I can’t. Because of me she almost died. She almost died because I couldn’t control my anger and acted out.” 

Yen huffed. “Let it go, Jinyoung. You have my forgiveness. Go get hers. We need to forgive and let go so that we can move on.” 

Jinyoung debated with himself for a few seconds more before following Yen’s advice and moving towards his wife. 

To give the married couple time to apologize and accept, Yen turned to the other Gods and her sister. To Tae she explained that the incident wasn’t as tragic as she made it out to be. To the other Gods she said that they needed to formulate the next quest. 

Tae eyed her. Annoyance apparent in her gaze at Yen’s complete nonchalance at the events that just transpired. Why was her sister like this? Allowing herself to do everything, to give up everything for others. She never puts herself above others and it is crap. Pure and utter crap. Why can’t Yen be a little more like her? She believes in helping people too. Just not to the degree of sacrificing herself. Self-preservation isn’t a crime, right? 

While lost in thought Yen filled the Gods in on her impromptu conversation with Khalida. Her belief that the Goddess was scared and that they now had an advantage. If they could complete the quest, they could win. They came up with a plan of action. 

It wasn’t until they were getting ready to leave that they remembered Pele. Yen ran into Pele’s arms. Pele smiled and enveloped the young fate in her embrace. “Take care little one. Be strong.” 

“I will.” 

Yen stepped away from the Goddess and walked to the group of Gods. With a last smile and wave at the Fire Goddess, Yen jumped them home.


End file.
